Beside Love
by Bels137
Summary: "Tanpa kau suruh dia akan datang kepadamu, entah dalam keadaan hidup atau mati." / "Kyu, cepatlah datang." / "Tunggu aku, Min." KYUMIN FANFICT! CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! RnR pleaseeee:'D
1. Chapter 1

"Sungmin! Kyaaaa!"

"Sungmin onni!"

"Cantik sekali!"

Terdengar teriakan dari para kerumunan fans saat seorang perempuan berparas cantik turun dari sebuah mobil mewah. Senyum mengembang dari wajah kecilnya. Bibir plum itu terus mengumbar senyum kebanggaan yang dijamin siapapun yang melihat akan menganggap dia perempuan tercantik di negeri ginseng ini.

Dia hanya mengenakan kaus berwarna biru dan celana jeans, dan tak lupa mantel bulu selutut yang menyembunyikan badan kecilnya. Kacamata hitam dan rambut terurai menambah kesan elegan bagi dirinya. Dia berjalan ditengah kerumunan fans yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya, berharap perempuan itu akan menoleh dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka. 2 _Bodyguard _yang mengawalnya pun dibuat kewalahan menghadapi para fans yang makin menggila. Suasana yang tidak asing lagi bagi _Hollywood Star._

Lee Sungmin. Dulunya dia adalah seorang figuran drama di negeri kelahirannya, Korea. Namun siapa sangka dia dapat menginjakkan kakinya di dunia perfilman terbesar, _Hollywood._ Sudah tiga tahun dia meninggalkan keluarga beserta kehidupannya di Korea demi mengejar apa yang selalu dia inginkan. Dan kini, namanya sudah mendunia. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu seorang Lee Sungmin. Baru berumur 22 tahun namun sudah dua kali mendapat penghargaan Oscar, sudah bertahan selama satu tahun menjadi 'Top Five The Beautiful Girls in The World'. Sungmin sempurna. Ah tidak, dia sangat sempurna.

Hari ini dia baru saja tiba di Korea. Sungmin memutuskan untuk absent selama 1 tahun dari dunia Hollywood karna tawaran yang dia dapat dari salah satu management ternama di negeri kelahirannya. Dia mendapat tawaran menjadi artis-atau bisa dibilang penyanyi- dari SM Entertainment. Management artis ternama yang menjamin kesuksesan artis debut dibawah naungannya. Bagi Sungmin, masuk atau tidaknya dia dibagian SMEnt, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi karirnya sekarang. Karna bagaimanapun juga, nama Sungmin sudah mendunia lebih dulu daripada nama-nama arits SMEnt. Namun Sungmin tergiur untuk memasuki dunia vocal, hobby yang dulu dia sering lakukan bersama _Oppa-_nya. _Oppa _yang kini sudah mendahuluinya bertemu dengan Tuhan.

* * *

Kini Sungmin dan Managernya sedang berada di Kantor SMEnt untuk mengurusi beberapa hal yang memang harus diurusi untuk menjadikan dia sah artis dibawah naungan management artis yang banyak kontroversi ini.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi!"

Suara seorang pria mengintrupsi langkah kaki Sungmin dan Manager wanitanya. Sungmin membalik badan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan volume suara yang tidak biasa.

"Eng?" Sungmin hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat pria tampan, tinggi, dan tentunya fashionable mengampirinya.

"Sungmin-ssi? Kau Lee Sungmin kan?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum. Ah, lesung pipinya membuat Sungmin merona hebat.

"_Ne._" Jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan badanya. Dia memang terbiasa bersikap sopan kepada siapapun dan dimanapun. Sosok bintang yang sangat bersinar, bukan?

"Shim Changmin _imnida. Mianhamnida _karna seenaknya memanggil anda." Pria yang bernama Changmin itu ikut menundukkan badannya, membalas kesopanan Sungmin kepadanya. "Aku artis SM juga, anggota TVXQ. Aku dengar kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami, jadi lebih baik aku berkenalan denganmu lebih dulu sebelum acara pengenalan, bukan?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tulus mendengar pengakuan Changmin. "_Ne, _kau benar, Changmin-ssi. Ah, senang sekali bertemu denganmu." Changmin hanya diam terpaku melihat senyum perempuan tercantik sedunia ini.

"Mianhamnida mengganggu obrolan kalian. Tapi kau harus segera menemui Lee Soo Man-ssi, Sungmin-ah." Manager Sungmin, yang bernama Hyerin, memotong obrolan Sungmin dan Changmin. _Sungmin akan terlambat bila terus berbicara dengan anggota boyband ini, _pikirnya.

"Ah! Jeongmal Mianhae, Ajumma." Changmin membungkukkan badannya ke Hyerin yang sepertinya terlihat kesal. "Ya! Ajumma kau bilang? Aku baru mempunyai anak satu dan kau memanggilku Ajumma?" Hyerin berteriak yang membuat Sungmin maupun Changmin bergidik ngeri. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat muka polos Changmin yang masih terpana melihat kemarahan Hyerin.

"Bahkan wajahku terlihat 10 tahun lebih muda daripada wajahmu, Aboji." Hyerin berbicara pelan namun sinis "Ayo Min!"

Sedangkan Changmin yang baru tersadar akan perkataan Hyerin hanya bisa mendecih pelan. Dia menatap punggung Sungmin dan Hyerin yang berjalan menjauhinya. "AH! Aku harus beritahu kepada Hyungdeul dan Dongsaengdeul yang lain!"

* * *

"Jadi, apa kau menerima tawaranku, Sungmin-ssi? Hanya bermain di drama, tidak menyusahkan, bukan?" Lee Soo Man bertanya pelan terhadap perempuan berwajah anggun yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Lee Soo Man mengajukan syarat untuk Sungmin sebelum dia benar-benar memulai debut sebagai penyanyi, hanya syarat kecil yang pastinya menguntungkan bagi Sungmin. Berperan di Drama Romance Korea.

"Tidak sulit. Kau tahu sebelum ini aku berperan di bidang apa kan, Soo Man-ssi?" Sungmin menjawab dengan senyum 1000 wattnya.

"Kapan Sungmin akan mulai shooting?" Hyerin bertanya, mengingat perannya disini sebagai Managernya Sungmin.

"Besok malam aku akan mengadakan makan malam untuk kau dan artis peran utama lainnya di drama itu. Ah iya, apa aku sudah memberi tahu mu siapa yang akan beradu acting denganmu?" Soo Man berjalan menghampiri sebuah poster yang menampilkan 10 pria tampan dengan berbagai pose, dengan beraneka pakaian juga. Sungmin hanya menggeleng kecil. "Mereka. Super Junior."

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin memasuki practice room khusus untuk Super Junior dengan seenaknya, berteriak dan langsung menerjang tempat kosong disebelah sahabatnya.

"_Wae?_ Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu, masuk dengan berjalan, memanggilku dengan embel _Hyung, _dan duduk dengan perlahan?" Kyuhyun terlihat jengah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook yang duduk di dekat Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ya! Kau berkata seolah kau mempunyai sopan santun seperti itu, Kyuhyun!" Pria berbadan 'sedikit' besar memukul kepala pria-termuda-di-super-junior itu. "Kangin _Hyung! _Aishhh, _appo_!" Kyuhyun hanya merengut dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dia tidak berani melawan mengingat Hyungnya yang satu ini mempunyai kekuatan melebihi tubuh kurusnya.

"Sudahlah. Changminnie, ada apa kau datang tiba-tiba kesini? Tidak mempunyai jadwal, _oeh?_" Leeteuk-leader super junior, bertanya sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang menjadi korban keganasan Kangin. Sosok kakak tertua yang sangat disayangi oleh para _dongsaeng _nya kan?

"Ah, iya _Hyung. _Hampir lupa, tadi aku bertemu dengan Sungmin-ssi." Changmin memasang wajah _excited_, berharap Hyungdeul yang berada didepannya ini penasaran "Kalian pasti tahu dia bukan?"

Leeteuk, Kangin, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum…"AH!"

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Yesung, Siwon, dan Heechul pun terlihat penasaran dengan obrolan Changmin yang membuat teman-teman satu grup mereka berteriak heboh.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Changmin-ah?" Heechul bertanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya dekat-dekat dengan Changmin. "Aishh, Hyung! Kau terlihat seperti _agassi _genit!" Donghae yang risih melihat kelakuan Hyung teranehnya itu hanya bisa menarik Heechul duduk didekatnya. Sedangkan Heechul hanya mendesis sambil tetap memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Heechul sedang mencoba eksperimen bagi kepalanya-_-

"Begini Super Junior Hyungdeul. Tadi, saat aku selesai latihan vocal, aku bertemu dengan seseorang," Changmin terlihat menelan ludah untuk memperlancar perkataan selanjutnya. Matanya melirik satu-satu kesepuluh Hyungnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Sungmin-ssi."

Ke-enam orang yang baru bergabung itu pun terlihat kaget dan memasang ekspresi sumpah-lo-changmin. Sedangkan ke-empat _namja _ yang sudah kaget duluan hanya senyum-senyum dan bertepuk tangan(?)

"Apa dia secantik di film?"

"Apa dia sangat menggoda?"

"Apa dia sangat sexy?"

"Kau beruntung sekali bertemu dia duluan!"

"Aish! Jawab Changminnie!"

Banyak pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut member super junior, Changmin hanya bisa diam sambil bingung pertanyaan mana yang akan dia jawab. Dia hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam dan…"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM HYUNGDEUL!"

Kesepuluh _namja_ tampan itu bengong. Siapa kira dongsaeng mereka berteriak seperti tadi.

BUUGHHH!

"AAAH! APPO KYU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

Changmin hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang ditinju ringan oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin mendelik tak suka pada para Hyung yang tertawa melihatnya. Kasihan uri Changminnie, tersiksa di antara para evil seperti ini. "Awas kalian. Akan ku adukan pada Yunho Hyung."

Hening.

Para member hanya diam. Sepertinya mereka mencerna apa yang akan terjadi nanti bila itu terjadi.

"Ya! Jangan! _Mianhae uri sarang dongsaeng!_"

* * *

Di café yang sudah disediakan SMEnt untuk para artisnya, terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan PSP tercintanya. Dia memilih untuk diam di café seperti ini daripada ikut ke karaoke bersama Hyungdeulnya dan SNSD. Lebih baik menikmati masa-masa terindahnya bersama PSP yang semakin hari semakin cantik menurut _namja _yang mempunyai otak jauh dirata-rata.

"_Joesonghamnida. _Bisa kau membantuku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Game yang sedang berlangsung diPSPnya sejenak dia lupakan. Suara itu. Suara termanis yang pernah dia dengar. Dengan slow motion, Kyuhyun menurunkan PSP yang masih bertengger manis ditangannya untuk melihat wajah pemilik suara.

KYUHYUN POV

Aku menurunkan PSP ku untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Demi Tuhan! Itu suara terindah yang pernah ku dengar! Ya, kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau aku hidup diantara _namja-namja _tua yang suaranya sangat-sangatlah tidak….manis. SNSD? Ah ayolah, mereka cempreng. TVXQ dan SHINEE? Aku tidak ingin membahas.

Mataku terbelalak indah saat melihat senyum lebar dan gigi kelinci sosok itu. Ah, dia perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat sangat sangat sangat manis. Wajahnya bersih dari jerawat atau noda hitam, hidungnya mancung sempurna, pipinya berwarna merah dan pasti lembut, dan jangan lupakan bibir plum merahnya yang sangat, err…menggoda.

"Tuan?"

Ya Tuhan! Pasti mukaku sangat idiot saat tadi terpana melihatnya.

"Ah iya. Ada apa?" ayolah, kau bisa acting Cho Kyuhyun bersikaplah biasa saja. Walaupun perempuan ini ketertarikannya jauh diatas rata-rata!

"Begini, aku sudah memasukkan uangku ke mesin itu tapi minumanku belum keluar juga. Bisa kau tolong lihat? Aku takut salah prosedurnya." Perempuan itu sedikit membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum manis. Sangat sopan dan cantik~

"Oke. Aku akan melihatnya." Aku menghampiri mesin minuman itu, perempuan itu mengikutiku dan berdiri disampingku. Hah, aku bisa mencium wangi strawberry dari sini. "Apa kau mengikuti petunjuknya dengan benar, Nona?" Aku bersikap _cool _dan bertanya tanpa melihat wajahnya. Aku bisa menerkamnya sekarang juga bila aku terus-terusan melihat perempuan 'langka' seperti dia.

Perempuan itu mengangguk semangat. Lucu sekali. Tapi, kenapa wajahnya sangat familier ya?

"Apa kau menekan tombol ini dulu sebelum memasukkan uangnya?" Aku sedikit penasaran. Sedikit menoleh ke arah perempuan itu dan…YA TUHAN! Dia mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan memasang wajah kesal. Ini benar-benar pemandangan langka, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.

"Aku lupa. Bagaimana ini aku haus dan ingin minum itu." Perempuan itu berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah minuman soda rasa strawberry. Berani bertaruh, dia sangat aegyo! Umurnya pasti jauh dibawahku!

"Kau tinggal memasukkan uang lagi, Nona." Aku mengeluarkan senyum mematikanku untuknya. Berharap dia akan tergoda. Hey, sparKYU diluar sana akan meleleh bagaikan es krim ditengah hari bila melihatku tersenyum!

"Tapi… Aku tidak membawa uang selain uang itu! Dompetku ada di Managerku! Dan Managerku sedang keluar sebentar untuk membelikan makan siang!" Perempuan itu kini menginjak-injak lantai sambil tetap mem_pout_kan bibir plumnya. Eh, tapi dia bilang apa? Manager? Dia artis?

"_Mianhae._" Aku berniat untuk bertanya "Kau bilang manager? Kau artis?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk imut. "_Ne."_

"Siapa namamu? Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Sedikit lagi tangan lembutnya akan menyentuhkuuuu~

"Lee Sungmin _imnida._"

.

.

.

.

Apa kau tahu rasanya saat kau sedang iseng-iseng mengikuti sebuah sayembara yang memenangkan uang sebesar 100.000.000 won dan ternyata kau menang? Terlebih lagi, ternyata kau diberikan kesempatan untuk menikahi seorang ratu dan tentunya kau akan menjadi raja? Pernahkah?

_Well, _aku memang belum pernah. Tapi saat ini rasanya sangat persis.

Bagaimana bisa kau lupa wajah wanita tercantik sedunia ini Kyu? Aish, tangan lembutnya pun yang menyentuh kulit tanganku menimbulkan getaran-getaran berbeda dijantungku.

Dia itu Lee Sungmin! Wanita yang membuat Changmin seperti habis menemukan harta! Wanita yang membuat Hyungdeul teriak kesetanan! Dan kini dia berada didepanmu dan tersenyum sangat manis!

"_Mianhamnida, _Tuan. Errr, tangan anda…" Ya Tuhan! Tanganku masih menggenggam tangannya, dan sepertinya tadi aku meremasnya? Segera aku lepaskan tangannya. Wajahku pasti merona merah sekali.

"Kau artis SMEnt juga ya?" Eh, juga? Berarti dia artis SMEnt juga?

"Iya. Anggota Super Junior." Aku bersikap seperti biasa dan menyembunyikan rasa excitedku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat konyol didepan perempuan ini.

NORMAL POV

"_MWO_?" Sungmin berjingkit kaget saat mendengar jawab Kyuhyun. Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' dan membuat evil di jiwa kyuhyun agak sedikit terusik.

"Kau memang tidak pernah melihatku? Ah ayolah, aku saja pernah melihat filmmu." Kyuhyun sedikit jengkel karna bagaimanapun dia artis _Hallyu Wave_. Seharusnya Sungmin yang berada di New Yorkpun tahu dia siapa.

"Errr, _Mianhamnida. _Hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda seperti di poster." Sungmin menunduk menyesal. Dia memang tidak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal berbau profesi dan kehidupan kyuhyun saat masih di New York. Melihat super juniorpun baru tadi di ruang Lee Soo Man.

"_Gwenchana. _Tadi kau bilang ingin minum kan? Mari minum di mejaku."

* * *

"Hae-ah."

Siwon agak berteriak memanggil Donghae yang sibuk dengan kentang gorengnya. Namun sepertinya Donghae tidak mendengar panggilan Siwon, dia masih sibuk makan kentang goring sambil tertawa bersama Yoona dan Ryeowook. Suara dari Eunhyuk, Kangin, dan Taeyeon yang sedang menyanyi membuat siapapun harus sedikit berteriak supaya didengar.

"Hae-ah!"

"Ah, ada apa Wonnie?" Donghae menengok ke arah member super junior yang mempunyai otot diatas rata-rata. Dengan sedikit gerakan, dia memutar posisinya agar berhadapan dengan teman sebayanya ini.

"Mana Kyu?" Siwon sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar Donghae dapat mendengar. Donghae hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin sedang berkencan dengan gamenya."

"Dasar anak itu. Eh, aku jadi ingat Changminnie." Donghae yang kembali sibuk dengan kentang gorengnya menjadi tertarik mengikuti obrolan Siwon.

"Changminnie? Kenapa dia?" Donghae kembali menggerakan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Siwon. Dia memasang tampang penasaran atas ucapan Siwon. _Kenapa Siwon teringat Changmin? Ah dia harus ke gereja agar tidak jadi ho.. Aish!_, Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran yang enggak-enggaknya itu dari otaknya.

"Tentang Sungmin-ssi. Dia benar-benar akan menjadi bagian dari kita ya hahaha, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya." Lesung pipit terlihat diwajah sempurna Siwon saat berbicara tentang Sungmin. Sedangkan Donghae diam tiba-tiba. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal saat terdengar nama Sungmin.

Entahlah. Donghae sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat mengingat Sungmin. Dia sendiripun tidak pernah melihat Sungmin secara langsung. Hanya melihat Sungmin dari balik kaca televisi atau photo-photo di majalah. Donghae kembali tersenyum, _ini hanya perasaan seorang fans yang mendengar nama idolanya, ya tidak akan lebih_, pikirnya.

Oh, ayolah. Manusia memang bisa berpikir apa saja untuk masa depan. Tapi kan yang menentukan Tuhan. Donghae, takdir mu sudah ditentukan dari dulu.


	2. Chapter 2

**BESIDE LOVE**

**cast:  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE DONGHAE**

**OTHER CAST**

******Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Rate: T  
**

**Summary: Rasa cinta mulai hadir di hati masing-masing.  
**

**Di hati yang terbebas, di hati yang menginginkan. Bahkan dihati yang tersembunyi.  
**

"Sedang apa seorang Artis seperti mu ada disini, Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai obrolan. Mereka sudah duduk berdiam diri selama 10 menit, hanya suara selurput sedotan dari sungmin atau adukan sendok dari Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Aku ingin menyanyi di sini. Ini kan tanah kelahiranku. Lagipula, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku yang akan beradu acting dengan Grup mu?" Sungmin menjawab sambil mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Wajah polosnya membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Terlebih lagi mata foxynya membuat Kyuhyun lupa diri.

"Apa? Kau artis wanitanya? Wah, aku termasuk salah satu dari keempat _namja _yang akan bermain drama bersamamu, Sungmin-ssi." Kembali Kyuhyun mengumbar senyum manisnya. Pipi Sungmin merona merah melihat senyum Kyuhyun, entah karna udara disekitar café itu panas atau karna..malu?

"Hahaha benarkah? Kebetulan sekali, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Eng, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sungmin saja?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut perempuan yang baru saja dia temui tersinggung karna ketidaksopanannya.

Sungmin mengangguk imut. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk suatu senyuman yang Kyuhyun yakin akan memimpikannya malam ini. "Boleh. Kau boleh memanggilku Sungmin. Berarti, tidak apa kan kalau aku panggil kau Kyu?"

"Boleh, Min. Sangat boleh."

* * *

Cklek.

Pintu _dorm _super junior terbuka. Kyuhyun masuk dengan perasaan segar walau sehari penuh berkutat dengan jadwal yang minta ampun. Tapi senyumannya terus mengembang, dia teringat waktu makan siangnya yang dia habiskan bersama Sungmin. Kalau saja Manager Sungmin yang cerewet itu tidak merengek meminta Sungmin untuk cepat pulang, pasti Kyuhyun sudah membawa _yeoja _cantik itu kemana-mana.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, _babo_?"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Donghae yang melihat tingkah aneh dari _dongsaeng_nya itu pun terheran sendiri. Menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau kira aku demam, _Hyung_?" Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menepis tangan Donghae. Donghae yang tidak terima pun melempar bantal yang berada didekatnya. "Aish! _Appo Hyung_!"

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, _Hyung. _Aku ini normal."

"Kau kira aku tidak normal?" Donghae dengan gerakan cepat sudah melempar bantal, remote, plastik bekas keripik kentang, dan segala barang yang berada didekatnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya jengah pada kelakuan _Hyung_nya yang beda 2 tahu darinya tapi sikapnya sangat kekanakan. "AH! Baik-baik aku cerita!"

"Jadi, saat kalian karaoke tadi. Aku bertemu dengan Sungmin." Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya. _Kyu bertemu Sungmin? Benarkah?_

Kyuhyun menggeser letak duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan _namja _pecinta ikan itu.

"Dia sangat cantik, baik, manis, sopan, suaranya sangat manis, tangannya lembut, ah pokoknya dia sempurna sebagai _yeoja! _Berbeda dengan Seohyun atau Victoria atau mereka-mereka yang sering kita lihat, _Hyung._" Donghae mendengarkan Kyuhyun yang bercerita tentang Sungmin. Hatinya berdebar kencang saat mendengar deskripsi Sungmin yang diceritakan Kyuhyun. "Dan kau tahu _Hyung, _dia yang akan menjadi lawan acting kita di drama Tears!"

DEG

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Donghae agak tersentak.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. Senyum sumringah terukir diwajah _namja _berambut ikal itu. "Kau kaget ya, _Hyung? _Sama aku juga! Tapi ya aku bersyukur, aku berharap akan mendapat peran yg bisa kiss scene dengannya, hahahahaha." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri. "Aku ke kamar ya, Hae _Hyung. _Aku ingin memimpikan Sungmin hahaha"

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun menghilang dari balik pintu kamar pribadi milik Kyuhyun. Ucapan Kyuhyun tadi terngiang lagi diingatannya.

_Apa benar Sungmin akan bermain drama dengan kami? Ah harusnya aku senang karna akan bertemu dengan idol ku. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sangat gugup dan… jantungku berdebar cepat?_

.

Kyuhyun kini sedang berada dikamarnya. Dia tidur sendiri dikamar yang tidak terlalu luas tapi cukup untuk menyimpan lemari, meja computer, beberapa boks baju dan sepatu dikamarnya.

Wajahnya kini tampak berseri. Memandang ke arah jendela yang menampilkan kehidupan malam Seoul. Dia teringat lagi kejadian tadi siang, kejadian yang tidak dia sengaja. Kejadian yang membuat dia bertemu dengan makhluk seperti Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak percaya kalau Sungmin itu manusia. Kecantikan dan keanggunannya jauh dari rata-rata manusia lainnya. Senyum kembali terukir di bibir tebalnya kala mengingat wajah polos Sungmin.

Dia menutup tirai dan merebahkan tubuh kurusnya di kasur. Mencoba memenjamkan mata dan melepas rasa lelah yang tidak hilang. Saat dia hampir tertidur, sosok itu kembali muncul diingatan Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan susah tertidur. Sosok Sungmin seperti menyuruhnya untuk terus dan terus mengingat senyum manisnya. Hati yang sudah mati rasa karna jadwal padat atau kesibukan kembali menumbuhkan rasa yang berbeda saat melihat Sungmin. Rasa yang bisa dibilang rasa yang memabukkan. Membuat Kyuhyun terus merasakan hangat saat mengingat senyum itu.

Rasa cinta.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seluruh member super junior sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah apartement mereka untuk mendengar jadwal dari sang Manager _Hyung. _Donghae dan Ryeowook masih sibuk makan sarapan mereka. Shindong, Siwon, dan Heechul sudah berebut _channel tv. _Sisanya sedang duduk manis menunggu jadwal apalagi yang akan dibacakan oleh manager mereka.

"Hari ini, kalian akan ada di Music Bank. Sehabis itu, hanya Donghae Siwon Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang ada jadwal."

"_Mwo? _Kenapa cuma kami berempat? Aku sedang mal AH! Apa-apaan kau, _magnae_?" Heechul yang protes sudah ditimpuk dengan bantal duluan oleh Kyuhyun. Sang pelaku timpuk hanya menyengir sambil mendekati sang manager.

"Lalu, apa makan malam pengenalan dramanya malam ini _Hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil bersikap manis. Manager _Hyung_ hanya bergidik ngeri, bagaimana bisa evil seperti Kyuhyun kini sedang tersenyum didepannya. "Ah, _ne _Kyu. Kok tahu?" Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan sang manager. Dia hanya berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Member super junior hanya terbengong. Sang Managerpun heran. "Ada apa dengan bocah setan itu?"

"YAAAAA! Sungminnieeeee! Kita bertemu lagi! "

Teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar sampai ke ruang tengah.

"Sungminnie? Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin-ssi?" Manager yang heran itu meminta keterangan dari para member. Sedangkan para member hanya mengendikkan bahu, kebanyakan sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap refleksi tubuhnya dicermin. Berkali-kali dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar, berharap rasa deg-degan segera terusir. Ya, malam ini dia akan bertemu dengan perempuan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Hanya sekali bertemu dan sukses membuat _namja _termuda di Super Junior ini bertekuk lutut.

"Kyu? Kau sudah siap?" Kepala Donghae menyembul dari balik pintu. Dia sendiri sudah siap dengan celana jeans dan kemejanya.

"Ah, sini masuk Hyung. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu." Kyuhyun menarik Hyung kesayangannya ini untuk masuk dan melihat penampilannya. "Bagaimana Hyung? Sudah tampan belum? Ah, salah-salah. Aku ini memang selalu tampan. Maksudku, semakin tampan bukan?" Kyuhyun memandang penuh harap ke Donghae yang memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Kau ini. Ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin-ssi atau ingin melamar pekerjaan? Kenapa memakai kemeja formal seperti itu? Dan lagi, mengapa memakai pantofel? Kau mirip seperti _salesman_ Kyuhyun." Donghae hanya menatap heran kepada _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut. Kyuhyun memang bukan _fashionable _seperti Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun itu terkesan sederhana namun tampan. Tidak seperti malam ini, Donghae melihat ada beberapa kemeja-yang sepertinya sempat Kyuhyun coba- berserakan dikasurnya.

"Benarkah Hyung? Aish, bagaimana ini? Aku hanya ingin tampil sempurna dihadapannya." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, tanda dia sangat frustasi. Dia menghempaskan bokongnya dikasur, berpikir keras menatap kemeja dan kaos-kaosnya dikasur. Kyuhyun rasa, semua baju mahal yang dibeli tidak akan sebanding dengan kecantikan Sungmin. Dia akan tetap tidak sebanding bila bersanding dengan penampilan Sungmin yang selalu 'wah' walaupun Sungmin hanya menggunakan kaos dan jeans.

"Dihadapan'nya'? Sungmin-ssi maksudmu?" Donghae duduk disebelah Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak _dongsaeng _tersayang tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemas. "Kau menyukainya?" Dengan berhati-hati Donghae menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya mungkin terdengar tenang, tapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Ada sesuatu yang terus bergemuruh.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum. Bukan senyum evil yang biasa Donghae lihat, ini senyum tulus yang jaraaaang sekali Donghae lihat. "Mungkin. Mungkin aku menyukainya atau mungkin," Kyuhyun mengambil jeda di ucapannya, "Aku mencintainya Hyung."

Donghae membelalakan matanya mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun. Sesuatu itu tambah bergemuruh seperti memukul hati Donghae. Dia merasakan panas saat mendengar perasaan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin.

"Hyung? Apa aneh? Aneh ya?" Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan hatinya Donghae. Agak sedikit bingung kenapa Donghae langsung diam saat dia bilang kalau dia mencintai Sungmin. Kini Donghae sudah bisa mengatur rasa aneh yang berada dihatinya. Dia mulai tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Mengeratkan rangkulannya seraya mengucapkan,

"Tidak ada yang aneh, Kyu. Cinta itu tidak aneh."

* * *

Disinilah Kyuhyun, Donghae, Heechul, dan Siwon menunggu Sungmin untuk memulai pengenalan dan _reading script _untuk Drama mereka. Heechul, Siwon, dan Donghae terlihat asik dengan candaan mereka masing-masing, tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"_Joesonghamnida. _Aku telat, macet tidak bisa dihindarkan." Seketika, keempat _namja _itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan melihat sosok Sungmin yang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Sungmin mengenakan dress selutut berwarna pink, rambutnya diikat satu, dan wajahnya tidak banyak menggunakan make-up. Menambah kesan natural diantara kecantikan alaminya.

"_Gwenchana, _Lee Sungmin-ssi. Perkenalkan, aku Heechul, mereka Siwon, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun. Mari silahkan duduk. Kau mau pesan apa? Kami juga belum memesan makanan kok." Heechul menarik bangku yang berada disebelahnya, mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk dan melihat-lihat menu. Kyuhyun terpana melihat kecantikan Sungmin yang duduk didepannya. Bila ada mic dan didekatkan didada Kyuhyun, mungkin satu restoran itu bisa mendengar debaran tak beraturan dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Kyu? Kita bertemu lagi, _ne?"_ Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi kelinci miliknya. Kyuhyun yang dipanggil namanya hanya kaget dan sibuk mengatur jawaban apa yang harus dia keluarkan.

"_Ne, _Min. Kita bertemu lagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Siwon, Donghae, Heechul, dan Hyerin hanya bertanya-tanya. _Kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan kata formal_?, pikir keempat orang itu.

"Kyu? Min? Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab ya?" Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Keduanya tiba-tiba merasa atas ucapak Siwon. "Hahaha tidak usah malu seperti itu." Siwon menatap ke dua orang yang saling menatap, ada rona merah di pipi keduanya.

"Siapa yang malu _Hyung?_" Kyuhyun memberikan _deathglare _untuk Siwon. Sungmin hanya melanjutkan kegiatan mari-melihat-menu-makan-malam.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun-ah, Siwon-ah. Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Donghae sebelum jiwa evil Kyuhyun keluar. "Kau mau pesan apa, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin yang merasa ditanya oleh Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, makanan di restoran ini semuanya enak-enak, dan tentunya kesukaan dia semua. "Ah, aku tidak tahu, Donghae-ah."

Donghae yang melihat senyum Sungmin hanya mencoba mengatur perasaannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Mencoba bersikap tenang walau hatinya terus berteriak dan ingin selalu menatap wajah itu. Dengan tarikan napas yang pelan, Donghae mencoba kembali normal. "Samakan pesanan saja bagaimana?"

"Ah, iya begitu saja, Hae-ah. Tidak apa kan, Sungmin-ssi?" Heechul melirik meminta persetujuan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum. Keempat _namja _yang berada disekitarnya spontan melotot melihat keimutan dari perempuan ini. Padahal Sungmin hanya mengangguk, tidak melakukan hal yang lebih. Salahkan saja wajah _aegyo_nya, dia hanya diam pun masih terkesan imut.

Tidak lama kemudian, sutradara drama mereka datang. Memberikan mereka beberapa _script _yang harus mereka kuasai. Drama berjudul "Tears" ini bercerita tentang seorang perempuan yang sangat mencintai seorang pria, tapi pria tersebut sangat dibenci oleh kakak sang perempuan karna telah menyebabkan kematian kedua orangtua mereka. Sedangkan saat sang perempuan dan pria sedang bahagia, datanglah orang masa lalu sang perempuan yang menyita segala perhatian perempuan untuk sang pria. Tapi tetap saja, cinta sang perempuan hanya tulus untuk sang pria, bukan pria masa lalunya.

"_Anio! _Aku tidak mau menjadi pria masa lalunya itu, Kim-ssi." Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya, tanda dia sedang ngambek.

"Loh? Kenapa memangnya, Kyu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasih perempuan itu. Bukan pria masa lalunya yang seenaknya datang dan pergi, tapi tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta tulus dari sang perempuan!" seru Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Donghae dan Sungmin.

Peran Donghae disini adalah sebagai kekasih perempuan utama tersebut. Sungmin sendiripun menjadi Perempuan utama itu. Siwon menjadi kakak dari Sungmin. Dan Heechul menjadi sahabat yang menjaga Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin dalam hidupnya.

"Err, kau cemburu, Kyu?" Siwon memasang seringai dibibirnya saat melihat Kyuhyun membuang mukanya, menjauhi wajah Sungmin yang melihatnya penasaran.

"Bu-bukan begitu, _Hyung._ Ah, sudahlah, aku terima!" Ya, Kyuhyun memang munafik untuk mengakuinya. Jiwa _magnae _memang sudah sangat melekat ditubuh salah satu _lead vocal _ini.

"Haha, baiklah. Besok kalian sudah bisa memulai _reading script_nya. Aku pergi dulu, _Anyeong._" Sutradara bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar dari restoran.

"Kita sudah selesai makan kan? Baiklah, ayo pulang!" Heechul sudah berdiri mendahului keempat orang yang masih duduk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku ikut mobilmu ya. Heechul _Hyung _kalau bawa mobil suka ngebut." Siwon berbisik ke Kyuhyun yang masih kesal atas perannya. Hampir saja Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum dia ingat niat sebelumnya.

"Ah aku tidak bisa, _Hyung! _Aku harus mengantar Sungmin pulang." Kyuhyun melempar senyum ke Sungmin yang bengong atas ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau mau kuantar kan, Sungminnie?"

SUNGMIN POV

"Kau mau kuantar kan, Sungminnie?"

Aish! Senyum Kyuhyun sangat manis sekali! Hampir saja aku mengangguk cepat, untung saja aku ingat _image _ku. Aku kan tidak mau dianggap genit oleh para _Oppadeul _disini. Dan lagi tadi dia memanggilku apa? Sungminnie? Ahhh~ sepertinya aku sangat menyukai suaranya saat memanggilku dengan panggilan itu.

"Tidak usah, Kyunie. Aku bisa memakai taksi atau suruh managerku untuk menjemputku."

Kyuhyun terlihat kesal saat mendengar penolakanku. Oh, ayolaaaah. Aku tidak benar-benar menolak kok, bujuk saja aku sekali lagi Kyuhyun, maka aku akan menerima tawaranmu.

"Kau hanya membuang-buang uang bila memakai taksi, dan lagipula, kasian manajer Noona bila harus menjemputmu. Ini sudah malam, Minnie." Nada bicara Kyuhyun seperti merajuk. Ah, akhirnya dia memaksaku juga. Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu!

"Baiklah, tapi maaf ya kalau merepotkan." Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berniat untuk membayar _bill _sebelum pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Namun ada tangan yang menghalangiku.

"Kau berniat untuk membayar _bill_ ya? Tidak usah, biar aku dan Siwon saja yang membayar. Pulanglah, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu." Ah, ternyata Donghae yang memegang tanganku. Tatapan matanya teduh sekali, membuatku betah berlama-lama untuk menatapnya. Tapi, senyumnya tidak membuatku merona atau berdebar seperti Kyuhyun. Aku kan tidak menyukainya, jadi mana mungkin aku seperti itu.

Eh tunggu, berarti aku menyukai Kyuhyun?

"Sungminnie, _kajja. _Kita duluan _Hyungdeul._" Kini tangan Kyuhyun sedang memegang tanganku, menarikku keluar dari restoran dan meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu. Tangan Kyuhyun sangat hangat. Sangat pas untuk menggenggam tanganku.

.

Kini aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berada dimobil milik Kyuhyun. Sudah lima menit mobil ini melaju, tapi tidak ada suara dari mulut kami. Sepertinya aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama larut dipikiran masing-masing. Aku masih sibuk mengontrol debaran jantung, berharap Kyuhyun tidak mendengar detak jantung ini.

"Min."

Suara Kyuhyun membuatku menatap wajahnya. Matanya masih tertuju ke jalanan, wajahnya datar namun sangat tampan.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?"

Kulihat Kyuhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dan tanpa sadar tiba-tiba mobil ini sudah berhenti dipinggir jalan. Aish! Apa Kyuhyun akan menyatakan cintanya padaku? Kita baru saja bertemu dua hari dan dia akan menyatakan cintanya? Tidak apa sih, aku pasti menerimanya. Tapi ini terlalu cepat!

"Kenapa berhenti, Kyu?"

"Errr, Aku…"

* * *

DONGHAE POV

Hah. Suara ketawa Heechul _Hyung_ yang menertawai kekhawatiran Siwon sama sekali tidak membuatku tertarik untuk terlibat. Daritadi Siwon terus berteriak karna Heechul _Hyung _membawa mobil sangat ngebut dan slengean. Dan Heechul _Hyung? _Dia hanya tertawa bahagia melihat raut wajah Siwon.

Aku melihat telapak tanganku yang tadi memegang lembut tangan Sungmin. Akupun tidak habis berpikir bagaimana bisa aku tadi mengenggam tangannya. Hati ini terlalu ingin berontak untuk terus bersamanya. Mungkin memang benar, aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dalam pesona seorang bintang seperti Sungmin.

Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun aku terus mengagumi pesona Sungmin. Bila ada film yang dibintangi oleh Sungmin, pasti aku akan merengek pada Leeteuk _Hyung _untuk mebolehkan aku menonton film itu walaupun aku harus main kucing-kucingan dengan ELF. Aku pun sering melihat nya di _Youtube_. Entahlah, aku sangat kagum kepadanya. Dia masih 22 tahun. Umurnya dua tahun dibawahku, tapi dia hebat. Sangat hebat.

"Ya Donghae! Kenapa melihat tanganmu seperti itu? Ada yang luka?" Suara Heechul _Hyung _menghentikan pikiranku yang terbang kemana-mana. Aku melihat Siwon yang memutar badannya agar bisa melihatku, dan Heechul _Hyung _yang sesekali melihatku dari kaca spion.

Aku hanya tersenyum menggeleng.

"Apa kau memikirkan Sungmin-ah?" Deg! Siwon, kau tepat!

"Sungmin? Ohiya, tadi kau memegang tangannya kan? Apa hangatnya masih terasa, Hae-ah?" Kini Heechul _Hyung _yang tepat. Ya _Hyung, _hangatnya masih sangat terasa.

Namun aku hanya menggeleng. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan tertawaan dari kedua orang ini. "Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun. Terlebih Sungmin."

Aku memilih untuk melihat suasana malam Seoul. Tidak memperdulikan pandangan Siwon dan Heechul _Hyung _yang masih penasaran.

"Aku rasa Kyuhyunnie menyukai Sungmin."

DEG.

Hatiku terasa tertohok mendengar ucapan Heechul _Hyung. _Kulirik Siwon, dan dia hanya mengangguk.

"Kau benar, _Hyung._ Dan aku rasa Sungmin juga menyukai _uri magnae._"

Kini telak. Hatiku terasa sakit mendengar obrolan mereka berdua. Ada perasaan aneh yang seperti saat aku mendengar perasaan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin saat dikamarnya tadi.

Aku menatap kosong pada pemandangan malam dari balik kaca mobil itu. Berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka yang sangat menganggu hatiku.

Mungkin aku memang sudah jatuh pada Sungmin. Rasa kagum ini mungkin sudah berubah menjadi rasa yang aku sama sekali tidak mau mengakui. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan yang tumbuh ini, Kyuhyunnie akan kecewa. Dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan _nae sarang dongsaeng._

Mungkin lebih baik disimpan rapat-rapat. Seperti barang yang tidak terpakai karna ada yang menggantikan. Disimpan di gudang yang gelap dan sembab.

**TBC**

**Anyeooooongggg~**

**Hahaha akhirnya bisa publish cerita juga setelah sekian lama hanya bisa baca aja._.  
**

**Terimakasih untuk:  
**

**Kim Soo Hyun dan Mi 137 yang sudah reviews! Reviewer pertama author! *bow*  
**

**Chapter 3 akan segera update~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**BESIDE LOVE**

**cast:  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE DONGHAE**

**OTHER CAST**

******Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Rate: T**

SUNGMIN POV

"Err, Aku…."

Tuhan! Dia pasti akan menyatakan cintanya padaku!

.

"Aku tidak tahu alamatmu, Minnie."

HA? Alamat?

_Pabbo Sungmin! _Kau memang belum memberitahu alamatmu! Cih, bisa-bisanya kau berpikir dia akan menyatakan cintanya padamu!

"Minnie?"

"Eh, iya Kyunie? _Mianhae. _Aku tinggal di Apartment SunFlower."

Aku kembali menatap jalan. Membuang rasa kecewa dan maluku yang sudah berharap banyak.

"_Mwo? _Itu Apartment ku juga, Minnie!" Aku kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum lebar. Apartement ku sama dengan Apartmentnya? Kebetulan sekali.

"_Geurae?" _Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku dan Kyuhyun mengobrol panjang lebar. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Kyunie."

"Hm?"

Cih, kenapa hanya menanggapiku seperti itu, Kyu?

"Kenapa tidak suka dengan peranmu?"

CIIIIITTTT

Bruk!

"_Appo!"_ aku berseru hebat saat jidatku tidak sengaja membentur kaca. Kyuhyun rem mendadak yang menyebabkan mobil kita pun berhenti mendadak.

"_Mianhae, _Minnie!" Aku melihat Kyuhyun melepas _seatbelt _nya dan memutar posisinya agar menghadapku. Tangannya yang halus terasa menyentuh keningku yang tadi terbentur. Aku hanya diam sambil menatap wajahnya yang sangat dekat denganku. Bibirnya sangat tebal, pipinya sangat kurus, dan aku bisa melihat mata obsidian coklatnya. Aku benar-benar menyukai Cho Kyuhyun.

Tibatiba aku merasakan lengan yang merangkuhku. Kyuhyun memelukku. Pelukannya sangat terasa nyaman dan hangat. Aku pun memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati pelukan ini.

"_Mianhae_ aku telah membuatku sakit. _Mianhae, ne?_" Suaranya sangat lembut. Aku merasa Kyuhyun mencium kepalaku.

Aku menggeleng didalam dekapannya. Dada bidangnya yang berbalut kemeja biru membuatku sangat betah untuk berlama-lama. Belum lagi wanginya yang sangat maskulin. Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Akal sehatku sudah aku hilangkan agar bisa terus menikmati pelukan yang memabukkan ini.

KYUHYUN POV

Eh, aku rasa tangan Sungmin sedang memeluk pinggangku? Ah iya benar, dia sedang membalas pelukanku. Aku pun makin mengeratkan pelukanku. Sesekali aku mencium puncak kepalanya, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi strawberry yang begitu membuatku ketagihan.

Sudah lima menit lebih aku dan Sungmin dalam posisi duduk berpelukan seperti ini. Aku maupun Sungmin seperti tidak ingin lepas, malah makin erat. Namun, aku merasakan tangan Sungmin tidak seerat tadi.

Aku mencoba melonggarkan pelukanku dan, PLUK.

Sungmin tertidur?

Aku mencoba untuk memposisikan Sungmin senyaman mungkin. Gerakanku sangat pelan supaya dia tidak terbangun. Wajahnya sangat manis saat sedang terlelap seperti itu. Sangat polos dan menggoda.

Tahan Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bisa dianggap pelecahan bila mencium bibir _plum_nya sekarang!

Aku menyibak poni yang menutupi keningnya, memberikan kecupan manis di kedua kelopak matanya. Berharap dia merasa nyaman dan mimpi indah.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"KYUHYUN!"

Suara dari seorang leader grup terbaik di Korea itu pun berkumandang di segala penjuru Dorm lantai 11. Semua member sudah berkumpul di meja makan, membentuk bundaran dan memakan sarapannya sambil bercanda. Tapi _magnae _mereka masih terlelap indah dalam mimpinya. Entah apa yang dia mimpikan.

"Sudahlah _Hyung. _Kita kan tidak ada jadwal. Kyuhyun juga nanti sore ada jadwalnya. Aku dengar dia pulang tengah malam kemarin." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menyendokkan nasi untuk Yesung, _Hyung_nya tersayang.

"Tengah malam? Bukannya kau masuk dorm pukul 10, Chullie, Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk. Seingatnya dia mendengar Heechul dan Donghae masuk ke dalam dorm pukul 10. Berarti seharusnya Kyuhyun pulang jam segitu juga.

Dorm Super junior dibagi dalam dua bagian. Lantai 12, ada Heechul, Leeteuk, Shindong, dan Donghae. Lantai 11, ada Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Kangin dan Siwon tinggal dirumah masing-masing yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Apartment mereka.

"Kyu mengantar Sungmin pulang." Jawab Heechul sambil berlalu memasuki dapur.

"Loh? Mereka sudah dekat memangnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang menatap Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Hatinya masih sulit terkontrol bila menyangkut Sungmin.

"Beruntung sekali evil itu. Bisa dekat dengan salah satu wanita tercantik." Kini Shindong mengambil bagian dalam obrolan seputar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan piyama biru dan mukanya yang masih mengantuk. Dengan seenaknya dia mengambil kursi tempat Heechul duduk tadi. Dia duduk diantar Donghae dan Shindong.

"Mimpi indah, _oeh?"_ Tanya Shindong sambil menyengir kuda ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh dan menyeringai setan.

"Kau harus tau, _Hyungdeul. _Aku memeluknya! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya dan tertawa lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Shindong. Ketujuh _Hyung_nya hanya memasang wajah kaget dan iri. Beruntung sekali pemuda ini!

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau memaksanya ya?" Heechul dengan siaga 3 nya mengambil sumpit dan melemparnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih memasang tampang bangga.

"Aish! Apaan sih, _Hyung? _Dia saja memelukku balik, bahkan dia sampai tertidur!" Kyuhyun menyeringai setan. Matanya menatap keatas, mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam.

Semuanya heboh dan minta diceritakan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun bercerita dengan bangga. Seluruh member super junior memang seperti ini, saling berbagi cerita apa saja ke semuanya. Tidak ada yang mereka tutupi atau harus mereka pendam sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya saat ini ada pengecualian. Ada satu member mereka yang memilih untuk diam dan hanya melihat hebohnya sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia terlalu sibuk mengatur rasa sakit yang terus memerogoti hatinya. Memilih untuk diam dan berharap rasa sakit itu untuk hilang. Atau setidaknya, tidak bertambah sakit.

Tapi, ini baru permulaan, Hae-ah.

* * *

KBS

Sungmin, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, dan beberapa artis lain sedang sibuk membaca _script _peran masing-masing. Mereka bertekad untuk memulai _shooting _ini lebih cepat dari jadwalnya.

Selama _reading script, _Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin dekat dan sering terlihat berdua. Siwon, Heechul, dan beberapa artis senior yang ikut andil dalam drama merekapun sering menggoda atau sekedar memuji keserasian mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun hanya malu-malu menanggapi candaan orang-orang.

Mari kita lihat _uri Fishy, _dia terlihat tersenyum atau sesekali tertawa melihat para sahabatnya mengeluarkan lelucon. Tapi bila kita lihat lebih dalam ke matanya, ada sedikit luka melihat kedekatan artis _Hollywood _dan _dongsaeng _kesayangannya. Ada sedikit perasaan yang harus dia tutupi rapat-rapat.

Hari ini Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin sedang shooting di sebuah taman di jantung kota Seoul. Sutradara akan mengambil _kiss scene _Donghae dan Sungmin yang dilihat oleh Kyuhyun. Dan tentunya, Kyuhyun uring-uringan sebelum akhirnya dia dengan terpaksa dan demi keprofesionalisme, dia berangkat shooting juga.

"_Hyung, _jangan dilumat ya bibirnya." Lirih Kyuhyun pada Donghae saat Donghae sedang dimake-up.

"Ya! Frontal sekali kau! Tidak akan, Kyu. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya." Donghae tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Memang, semenjak banyak waktu yang dihabiskan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama, mereka berdua menjadi dekat. Siwon, Heechul, dan Donghae pun menjadi saksi atas proses-proses kedekatan mereka.

Dimana ada Sungmin, disitu pasti ada Kyuhyun. _Namja _pecinta game itu selalu menggunakan segala kesempatan agar bisa dekat dengan princess yang telah merebut hatinya.

"Donghae-ssi, sudah siap? Mari kita mulai." Obrolan Donghae dan Kyuhyun terhenti karna sang asisten Sutradara sudah memanggil Donghae untuk pengambilan gambar.

"_Hyung…"_ Kyuhyun menahan tangan Donghae. Donghae menggeleng melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Aku tidak mencintainya seperti kau mencintainya. _Kiss scene _ini tidak akan terasa. Percayalah pada _Hyung_mu ini."

DONGHAE POV

Ya Tuhan. Rasanya aku ingin memutar waktu dan memberikan peran ini kepada Siwon atau Heechul _Hyung. _Sungguh, melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini, memeluk pinggangnya, dan menciumnya membuat akal sehatku tidak bekerja. Aku bisa menjadi gila dengan cepat kalau adegan ini terus diulang.

"_Oppa, _ayo kita lakukan. Anggap saja aku _yeodongsaeng_mu. Kau pasti tidak perlu malu mencium _dongsaeng_mu sendiri kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis sebelum sutradara mengambil gambar untuk adegan kita. Ini adalah adegan dimana aku sebagai pacar Sungmin akhirnya menemukan Sungmin dan bisa mengambil Sungmin dari pacar masa lalunya, Kyuhyun.

Ah, aku menjadi bersalah saat melihat _namja _evil itu hanya berdiri dibawah pohon melihat aku dan Sungmin berkali-kali melakukan _kiss scene._

"_Ne, _Sungmin. Kau memang sudah kuanggap sebagai _yeodongsaeng_ku." Ucap ku berbisik sebelum aku dan dia melanjutkan adegan ini.

Sedikit demi sedikit bibirku dan bibir _plum_nya bertemu. Hanya menempel, namun manis bibirnya sangat terasa. Menimbulkan getaran-getaran di dalam perutku yang rasanya ingin keluar.

Andai saja _yeoja _ini tahu bagaimana aku mengaguminya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Menjadi stalker sekaligus fans yang tidak pernah ketinggalan berita tentangnya. Andai saja dia bertemu denganku lebih dulu daripada _namja _disebelah sana. Andai saja tidak ada sepasang mata yang mengawasiku. Melihatku setiap detik, memastikan apa aku menikmati _kiss scene _bersama calon _yeojachingu_nya.

Mungkin _yeoja _ini bisa mengerti bagaimana sakitnya melihat kedekatan dia dengan pemuda lain.

Mungkin dia bisa mencintaiku dan menjadikan aku satu-satunya _namja _dihatinya.

Mungkin aku bisa merasakan lebih manisnya bibir yang selama ini aku idamkan.

Mungkin aku tidak akan merasa sakit terlalu lama.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir _shooting _drama. Seluruh _crew _dan pemainpun akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan merayakan keberhasilan _shooting _ini.

Satu restoran disewa, semua makanan enak dan minuman beraneka ragam memenuhi meja mereka. Canda, letih, dan kedekatan mereka selama satu bulan setengah ini seakan menambah kekeluargaan mereka.

"Manager _Noona, _bisakah aku mengantar Sungmin pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat semua orang sudah bersiap pulang karna sudah tengah malam juga. Hyerin yang sudah tahu kedekatan artis bimbingannya dan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Antar saja, Kyu. Tidak apa." Hyerin berkata sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng tangan Sungmin keluar restoran setelah mereka berpamitan kepada _crew, _pemain, dan ketiga _Hyung_nya.

"Semoga saja Kyuhyun berani menyatakan cintanya ke Sungminnie." Hyerin berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Apa Sungmin mempunyai perasaan yang sama ke Kyuhyun?" Siwon yang berada di dekat Hyerin pun tertarik pada doa Hyerin. Heechul dan Donghae pun juga perlahan mendekat untuk mendengar jawabann Hyerin.

"Menurut kalian, perempuan yang selalu bercerita tentang satu pemuda ke orang lain sambil tersenyum, pipinya merona merah, dan terkadang diam sambil terkekeh geli, tidak mempunya perasaan apapun? Sungmin memang tidak pernah mengaku bila dia menyukai Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi aku seorang wanita, aku tahu sikap seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta." Jelas Hyerin. Ketiga _namja _yang berada disekitarnya pun terlihat berpikir. Kemudian mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga berharap Sungmin bisa menjadi _yeojachingu_nya Kyu. Siapa tahu kadar ke-evil-an bocah neraka itu bisa berkurang." Ucap Heechul semangat yang langsung diamini oleh Siwon. Mereka terlalu larut dalam cerita Hyerin tentang Sungmin. Tanpa sadar mereka tanpa sengaja membuat luka lebih dalam lagi di hati seseorang.

.

Donghae berjalan menuju jendela yang memperlihatkan situasi di luar. Terlihat ada seorang pemuda yang menggandeng hangat tangan sang perempuan, membukakan pintu untuk sang perempuan. Terlihat semburat merah dipipi perempuan, menambah kecantikan sang perempuan yang bersinar diantara lampu malam Seoul.

Donghae mencoba memenjamkan mata dan tersenyum. Senyum penuh luka yang sirat akan kesedihan.

"Jaga dia, _nae sarang dongsaeng_."

* * *

"Apa kau akan memulai debut mu bulan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai obrolan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Apa jalanan itu lebih menarik daripada wajahku, Minnie?" Kyuhyun mencoba berani untuk memancing perasaan Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun kini menatap lurus ke arah jalanan, persis seperti Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin yang masih bingung atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada wajah mu, Kyunie."

Kyuhyun merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu keluar dari jantungnya. Pipinya merona hebat mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun harus melakukannya sekarang.

Diberhentikannya mobil ke pinggir, memutar badannya agar bisa menatap Bunny Ming nya tersebut. Tangannya menangkup pipi Sungmin yang terlihat merah.

Sungmin pun terlihat gugup atas perlakuan Kyuhyun. Mata kelincinya tidak bisa lepas dari mata obsidian coklat Kyuhyun yang meneduhkan perasaannya.

"Min."

Kyuhyun mencoba menarik napas dalam. Dia merangkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"_Saranghae."_

Sungmin membelalakan matanya, jantungnya makin berdebar. Dia pun bisa merasakan debaran jantung Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya. Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti tadi dia diperlakukan. Ditangkupnya pipi kurus Kyuhyun kedalam kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat Sungmin bertanya. _Aish, aku sudah hampir jantungan begini dia malah bertanya apa? Anak ini..._

"Kyu?"

"Eh, i-itu..." Kyuhyun mencoba merangkai kata-kata indah untuk dia lontarkan malam ini.

"Apa? Itu apa?" Kalau saja Sungmin bisa tertawa, pasti dia sudah tertawa karna puas menggoda Kyuhyun malam ini. Dia sudah mendengarnya, hanya saja dia ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas.

"_Saranghae, nae_ Minnie._ Jeongmal saranghamnida._" Kyuhyun menelan salivanya sendiri, "_Mianhae _kalau aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata, aku tidak bagus dalam hal itu. _Mianhae _kalau aku mengatakannya disini, menurutku tempat dimanapun kau berada adalah tempat terindah. _Mianhae _kalau aku tidak memberikanmu apa-apa malam ini, aku hanya bisa memberikan hati ku sepenuhnya untukmu, Min. _Saranghae._"

Sungmin menitikkan airmata harunya sebelum dia memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun ke dekapannya. Dia sangat bahagia malam ini. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"_Nado saranghae, nae _Kyunie."

Lampu lalu lintas malam Seoul menjadi saksi atas penyatuan cinta dua hati sepasang manusia. Bintang pun turut andil dalam merekam sapuan hangat bibir tebal Kyuhyun di bibir _plum _Sungmin. Ciuman yang tidak menuntut. Hanya mencoba untuk mengekspresikan perasaan masing di sentuhan bibir mereka.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Kyuhyun sangat tidak sabar menunggu pintu ini terbuka. Dia masuk seenaknya ke dalam _dorm _lantai 12. Hey, dia anggota Super Junior juga, dia pasti tahu _password_nya kan?

Kini Kyuhyun sedang mengetuk dengan tidak sabaran pintu kamar Donghae dan Leeteuk. Senyum lebar tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Cklek.

"YA! APA-APAAN KAU?"

Kyuhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Donghae yang lebih pendek darinya saat pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Donghae dan menggendong tubuh Donghae sebelum dihempaskan ke tubuh Leeteuk yang berbalut selimut putih.

"AISH! Kau ini apa-apan sih, Kyu?" Leeteuk yang terbangun segera melemparkan bantal ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun karna matanya yang masi setengah sadar, bantal itu malah melenceng ke Donghae.

"AAA! Kenapa jadi aku _Hyung?"_ protes Donghae sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Ah, _mian, _Hae-ah." Leeteuk mengucek matanya dan mengambil posisi nyaman di kasurnya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga duduk memutar dikasur Leeteuk. "Ada apa, Kyu? Ini sudah pukul 12 malam."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lima jari dan kembali memeluk kedua _Hyung_nya itu.

"Aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun ditengah pelukannya.

Leeteuk maupun Donghae sama-sama diam. Mencoba mencerna apa perkataan _dongsaeng _mereka yang kurang ajar.

"Benarkah? _Chukae!"_ Leeteuk memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Dia terbawa suasana atas kebahagiaan adik bungsunya tersebut. Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan Leeteuk, lalu mengajak Leeteuk berdiri. Mereka berpelukan sambil berputar-putar, serasa memenangkan penghargaan. Tapi memang benar, Kyuhyun memang sudah memenangkan hati sang bintang.

Tidak seperti pemuda yang hanya bisa tersenyum. Menganggap kalau senyumnya itu bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang makin menjadi-jadi. Tapi matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Matanya bisa berbicara seolah-olah dia berontak dan ingin pergi. Seharusnya dia ikut bahagia karna _dongsaeng _kesayangannya bisa mendapatkan wanita yang sempurna. Seharusnya dia senang karna Kyuhyun bisa tertawa bahagia seperti saat ini. Tapi hati dan jiwanya serasa rapuh. Jangankan untuk ikut berpelukan dan menari seperti mereka berdua, untuk mengucapkan '_chukae' _pun rasanya kelu. Dia masih berharap,

_Andai saja aku bertemu dengan Sungmin lebih dulu._

* * *

"Donghae _Oppa?_"

Suara perempuan mengintrupsi kegiatan Donghae yang sedang menunggu _lift. _Dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok perempuan yang membuat dia menahan sakit semalaman.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Ya, wanita itu adalah Sungmin. Wanita yang menyita waktu tidur Donghae hanya untuk merenungi nasibnya. Wanita yang Donghae sangat kagumi dan cintai. Namun, wanita ini adalah _yeojachingu _adik kesayangnnya sendiri.

"Sedang apa dikantor, _Oppa?_" Sungmin mengeluarkan senyum andalannya untuk bersikap sopan di depan Donghae. Donghae pun membalas senyuman Sungmin, walau dalam hatinya, dia ingin sekali memeluk wanita ini dan meminta untuk mencoba mencintainya.

"Aku habis latihan dance bersama Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Untuk 5jib kami. Kau sendiri?" Mata Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap imut mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Aku habis latihan vocal. Kau sudah makan, _Oppa?_" Tutur Sungmin seraya masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah terbuka. Donghae pun mengikuti Sungmin masuk.

"Belum. Aku rencananya akan mengajak Kangin _Hyung _atau Ryeowook untuk makan. Kau sendiri?" Donghae menatap wajah manis Sungmin yang jaraknya dekat dengan dirinya. Mencuri wangi strawberry dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku juga belum. Tadi Kyunie mengajakku untuk makan siang, eh dia sendiri yang membatalkan karna harus latihan mendadak. Sesibuk itukah jadwal kalian?" Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Namun dimata Donghae, Sungmin makin cantik dan bersinar.

"Hahaha, kau harus maklum, Min. Mau makan bersamaku?" Donghae bertanya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Donghae yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"_Kajja, Oppa!"_

.

.

Di restoran dekat SMEnt, Donghae dan Sungmin memilih untuk duduk dipojok ruangan agar terhindar dari fans yang akan menganggu acara makan mereka. Hanya sesekali obrolan atau candaan keluar dari mulut mereka. Donghae sendiri sibuk mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Sungmin. Tidak ada objek yang lebih indah selain perempuan yang sedang makan dihadapannya.

Ternyata Sungmin sangat suka bercanda, dia adalah pribadi yang riang dan mampu mengajak orang disekitarnya terbawa suasana. Seperti sekarang, Donghae sepertinya terbawa suasana. Membiarkan hati dan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh _yeojachingu _dari dongsaengnya sendiri. Membiarkan rasa yang mungkin terlarang itu tumbuh semakin besar dan besar.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan _Oppa _ku." Ucap Sungmin sambil menaruh sumpitnya, tanda dia sudah selesai makan.

"Kau punya _Oppa?_ Dimana dia sekarang?" Donghae menaikkan kedua tangannya keatas meja. Menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seperti sedang berdoa.

"Dia.. sudah bertemu dengan Tuhan duluan." Pupil mata Donghae membesar mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Ada rasa bersalah telah membangkitkan memori yang pasti menyakitkan untuk perempuan ini.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, _Min," Donghae mencoba untuk menghapus air bening yang jatuh tanpa sadar dari mata Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan senyuman mulai terukir lagi di bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan sedih lagi. Karna aku sudah punya pengganti figure _Oppa _ku."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Donghae _Oppa!_ Mau kan kau menjadi _Oppa_ku?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Donghae terhenyak. _Oppa? Hanya sebagai Oppanya saja ya?, _pikir Donghae.

"Tentu, Min." Lagi-lagi Donghae kalah. Lebih baik bersembunyi dalam kedok 'Oppa' daripada harus menyakiti perasaan terlalu dalam.

"Ya! Memang sudah seharusnya kau mau menjadi _Oppa_ku hahaha. Kita bisa melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan nanti saat kita mendapat libur. Lalu kita bisa berlibur dan mengajak seluruh member." papar Sungmin dengan semangat. Matanya berputar-putar saat sedang berbicara. Lucu sekali.

"Kita?" Donghae mengernyit heran. _Aku dan dia maksudnya?_

"Iya, kita. Aku, kau, dan Kyuhyunnie."

DEG

Perasaan itu datang lagi. Seharusnya Donghae sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan absen dari pikiran Sungmin. Seharusnya dia bisa menjaga diri dan perasaannya. Sungmin bukan miliknya dan tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Sekuat dan seberapa besar keinginannya, Sungmin sudah menjatuhkan pilihan kepada Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mata sendunya kini menatap Sungmin yang sedang fokus ke strawberry milkshake miliknya. Donghae terlalu mencintai Sungmin. Dia sudah terlanjur berharap dan menggantungkan harapannya tinggi-tinggi untuk dia ambil kembali dan dia buang. Sungmin yang dulu dia idamkan, Sungmin yang dulu dia pikir akan menikahinya. Donghae tetap diam dan menatap Sungmin, beruntung karna Sungmin terlalu fokus sehingga tidak sadar ada sepasang mata yang hampir menangis melihatnya. Satu hati yang hampir mati karna sangat menginginkannya.

TBC

**Anyeoooongggg~~~**

**sudah update! Mianhaeeeee kalau part confession Kyuhyun terlalu simple dan to the point, soalnya chapter ini fokus ke Hurt/comfortnya sih ehehehe._.  
**

**Endingnya sudah pasti KYUMIN kokkkk. Hanya saja, author gak mau Donghae terlalu sakit, jadi aku bakal kasih HaeMin moment di chapter selanjutnya atau selanjutnya. Oke? Kyumin moment? Pasti lebih banyak kok!  
**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang sudah review! untung siders sama yg cuma mampir doang juga makasih! Kalian daebak!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**BESIDE LOVE**

**cast:  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE DONGHAE**

**OTHER CAST**

******Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Rate: T**

Tiga bulan semenjak Sungmin memperlakukan Donghae sebagai _Oppa_nya, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Tidak jarang Sungmin dan Donghae makan siang berdua kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemani Sungmin. Sungmin juga sering menceritakan tingkah Kyuhyun yang kadang membuatnya kesal atau bahkan makin mencintai _namja _pecinta wine itu kepada Donghae.

"_Hyung._"

Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang membaca novel saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Donghae menepuk sisi kasurnya yang kosong, mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Aku lihat, kau sering makan berdua dengan Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, bahkan seperti berbisik.

"Ha? Hahaha, iya. Memang kenapa?" Donghae meletakkan buku dan kacamatanya di meja nakas. Menggeser posisinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Aniyo. _Aku…" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku jarang ada waktu dengannya ya, _Hyung?_"

"Aku selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan solo ku. Menjadi model majalah, _brand, _iklan, _variety show, _MC, dan menyanyi bersama kalian. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menemani Sungmin makan siang atau sekedar menemaninya minum kopi di café. Jangankan menemaninya, waktu untukku meregangkan otot-ototku saja, aku tidak punya, _Hyung._" Jelas Kyuhyun pelan. Memang, beberapa bulan belakangan ini, banyak tawaran yang datang padanya. Itu membuat _namja _bermarga Cho ini harus banting tulang siang malam bekerja. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan pipinya yang semakin tirus sudah tidak dia pedulikan. Dia hanya senang melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, hanya saja, dia tidak senang menelantarkan Sungmin.

"Sungmin paham akan posisimu, Kyu." Donghae meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kyu. Berharap adik bungsunya ini bisa tenang. "Sungmin juga sedang sibuk dengan promo albumnya, jadi ini wajar. Kalian kan artis ternama. Sudah resiko, kan?"

Kyuhyun mendongak melihat wajah tampan _Hyung_nya itu. Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau benar. Lagipula ada kau, _Hyung. _Kau pasti mau kan menemani Sungmin saat dia kesepian? Aku rasa dia sudah menganggapmu seperti _Oppa_nya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. _Jebal Hyung…_" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya. Bukannya terharu, Donghae malah ngeri melihat wajah orang dihadapannya ini.

"Tanpa kau suruh, aku sudah pasti menemaninya, Kyu." Senyum tulus terukir diwajah Donghae. Ya, dia pasti akan menemani Sungmin. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin kesepian dan merasa kehilangan Kyuhyun. Cukup dia saja yang merasa kesepian dan kehilangan.

"Ya! Kau memang _daebak, Hyung_!" Donghae tersentak kaget karna Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya, "Aku mempercayaimu, _Hyung. _Kau tidak mungkin mengecewakanku."

Donghae tersenyum miris dibalik punggung Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalah langsung menyerbak seluruh penjuru hatinya. Rasanya sangat sesak mendengar Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Kepercayaan Kyuhyun yang sudah dia dapatkan, harus dia hancurkan begitu saja. Apa jadinya kalau Kyuhyun tahu yang sebenarnya. _Hyung _yang sedang dipeluknya ini, _Hyung _yang selama ini dia percayai untuk menjaga _yeojachingu_nya, _Hyung _yang selama ini menjadi sandaran saat dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sungmin, malah menyimpan cinta untuk _yeojachingu_nya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun masih setia memeluknya, bahkan kini mengusap-usap punggungnya.

_Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, Kyu. Biarkan Hyung merasakan kehangatan pelukan dongsaeng kecilmu ini. Biarkan Hyung merasakan kepercayaan mu, sebelum kau tahu semuanya. Sebelum kau balik membenci Hyung._

* * *

Tidak terasa, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hampir menginjak usia 1 tahun. Selama satu tahun ini, di hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Paling hanya masalah seperti Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih menghabiskan makan malamnya bersama PSP daripada bersama Sungmin di restoran. Atau misalnya Sungmin yang lebih memilih tidur di kamarnya daripada tidur dikamar Kyuhyun. (ya iyalah-_-)

"_HYUNG!" _

Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae tanpa permisi atau ketok pintu terlebih dahulu. Dia langsung menerjang Donghae yang sedang bermain laptop. Menindih tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aish! Kau ini, sudah punya kekasih masih saja bersikap seperti anak kecil." Donghae mendorong lembut tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang menindih tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha _mian. _Aku ingin minta tolong, _Hyung._" Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Donghae yang sedang berusaha untuk duduk.

"Apa?" Tanya Donghae, dia sedikit melirik malas ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lusa aku dan Sungmin akan merayakan hari jadi yang ke-365, _Hyung._ Nah, Sungmin bilang dia punya surprise untuk dinner lusa. Sebagai seorang pria, aku merasa gagal. Masa _yeojachingu _yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _yeobo_ku sudah menyiapkan surprise sedangkan aku hanya membayar bill restoran?" Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menopang dagu.

Donghae tersenyum miris. Sudah setahun dia melihat kemesraan antara _magnae _Super Junior dan penyanyi solo SM Ent itu. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk belajar berhenti mencintai sosok gadis mungil itu. Dia terlalu pintar untuk mencari cara agar terus bertahan.

"Hyung? Mengapa tersenyum? Dan lagi, kau mau menangis? Mata mu berair begitu, Hyung." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Donghae. Refleks, Donghae menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh, bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau dia menangis.

"Tsk. Kau datang disaat aku sedang mau tidur." Tutur Donghae mencari alasan.

"Ya! Aku datang disaat kau sedang bermain laptop!"

"Aku ingin tidur sambil bermain laptop." Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, _daebak sekali Hyungku yang satu ini, _pikirnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku ingin kau membantuku, _Hyung._" Kyuhyun menatap memohon ke arah Donghae. "Mau kan?"

Donghae mendecih pelan, "Kapan aku bisa menolak permintaan para _dongsaeng_ku, ha?"

* * *

Hari sabtu tanggal 13 Juli 20xx

Kyuhyun membuka tirai kamarnya dengan semangat, jam wekernya masih menunjukkan pukul 05.25. Tapi Kyuhyun terlihat bugar, bahkan dia sudah wangi!

Segera dia ambil iPhone 4s miliknya dan mengetik beberapa nomor yang sepertinya sudah dia hapal diluar kepala jeniusnya.

"_Yeoboseo?_"

"…"

"Ya! Kau sudah setahun bersamaku tapi tidak hapal suaraku? Terlalu sekali kau, _chagi_."

"…"

"Hah, dasar Mrs. Alibi. Kau sudah siap?"

"…"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Jam 7 tepat aku sudah berada didepan pintu apartmentmu."

Klik.

Telepon diputuskan sepihak oleh Kyuhyun. Seringai setan terukir diwajahnya. Dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan bergabung dengan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang sedang membuat makan pagi.

.

SUNGMIN POV

_Nae maemeun geudaereul deudjyo muhribootuh balkkeutkkaji, sesangi modoo woosuhdo nae gaseumeun moodoo geudaeman deullyuhyo_

Eng?

Aku seperti mendengar suara Kyuhyun menyanyi. Apa aku mimpi? Hah, dengan terpaksa aku membuka mataku dan mencari sosok Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada Kyuhyun, hanya ada HP ku yang sepertinya menyala. Dengan setengah sadar aku mengangkat telfon itu.

"…"

"_Yeoboseo. Nuguya?_"

"…"

Aku melihat layar handphoneku, aish, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenali suara ini.

"Aku baru bangun, _chagiyaaaa._ Ada apa?"

"…"

"Belum. Aku kan bilang aku baru bangun."

"…"

Klik.

Ha? Kyuhyun mematikan telfonnya setelah dia berpesan, ehm lebih tepatnya seperti memaksa, akan menjemput jam 7. Yang benar saja? Aku ingin berkencan dan itu pasti membutuhkan waktu 2 jam lebih untuk berdandan!

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan dalam waktu 20 menit aku sudah bersih dan wangi. Segera aku memilih baju yang tepat untuk jalan hari ini.

Apa aku sudah bilang aku ingin kemana? Aku dan Kyuhyun akan berjalan-jalan mengitari kota Seoul hari ini. Hari ini aku dan dia kan satu tahun! Dan layaknya manusia normal, aku dan dia ingin merayakan hari ini dengan sebaik mungkin.

.

NORMAL POV

TING TONG TING TONG

Cklek.

"Kyu?"

Sungmin sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang berada didepan pintu Apartmentnya, bukan, bukan karna sekarang masih jam 6.45, tapi karna penampilan Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans. Lengkap beserta jaket hitam, topi, dan masker.

"Hmpffftt…" Kyuhyun menahan tawa saat melihat penampilan Sungmin. _Yeoja _itu mengenakan dress berwarna merah dengan ornament bunga berwarna pink, belum lagi high heels yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kau! Kenapa kau tertawa? Dan kenapa kau hanya pakai pakaian seperti ini? Aish!" ucap Sungmin sambil meloyor masuk ke dalam Apartmentnya, duduk di sofa sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat Sungmin ngambek, segera mengikuti Sungmin dan duduk disebelah gadis mungil itu.

"_Chagiya~"_ Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin. "Kita ini mau menjelajah Seoul, bukannya mau tampil di Inkigayo."

Sungmin memberikan _deathglare _kepada Kyuhyun, "baik! Aku ganti baju!"

Lima menit kemudian, Sungmin muncul dari kamarnya. Kini penampilannya tidak jauh beda dari Kyuhyun. Hanya saja dia memakai mantel tebal berwarna pink dan tanpa topi. Rambutnya dia biarkan terurai. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya mampu menelan ludah, sudah setahun dia disuguhkan dengan penampilan Sungmin yang sangat wah, tapi tetap saja dia masih dibuat terpana.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di lapangan basket umum di pinggiran kota Seoul. Mereka diam dan sibuk melihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola.

"Dulu _Oppa_ku sangat senang bermain bola."

Suara Sungmin memecah kesunyian didalam mobil itu. Kyuhyun yang sedang asik melihat anak yang hampir saja menshot bola segera memalingkan mukanya ke arah kekasihnya.

"Setiap pulang sekolah, dia pasti bermain bola. Lalu sehabis main, dia menghampiriku yang sedang berada di dalam kamar, lalu dia memelukku dan bernyanyi sangat lembut." Mata Sungmin memang menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu, tapi Kyuhyun tahu, kekasih tersayangnya ini sedang mencoba mengingat kembali yang terjadi dulu.

"Sejak dia meninggal, aku selalu kesepian. Aku mencoba untuk belajar menyanyi dan mengejar impiannya."

"Impiannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Walaupun dia senang bermain bola, tapi dia sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi." Jelas Sungmin. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Persis seperti Donghae _Hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dia merasa mendapat alasan atas kedekatan Sungmin dan Donghae. _Pantas saja mereka sangat dekat, Donghae Hyung memang daebak!_

Sungmin mengangguk kecil dan menghapus airmatanya yang terlanjur jatuh. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam-dalam dan tersenyum sangat manis. Kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup pipi kurus _namja _itu. Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan itu langsung merona merah. Dia malu.

"Mukamu merah, kau demam?" Sungmin tersenyum menggoda ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, aku malu. Aku seperti _yeoja._" Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya, mencoba mengimbangi ke-aegyo-an Sungmin.

"Aegyomu gagal, Cho _Ahjusshi_!"

CHU~

Sungmin mencium sekilas bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya kini bergelayut manja di leher Kyuhyun. Wajahnya pun dia sembunyikan di ceruk leher _namjachingu_nya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat sikap manja kekasihnya itu. Dia membalas pelukan Sungmin dan mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin. Mencium beberapa kali puncak kepala artis yang sedang naik daun itu.

"Happy First Year Anniversary, Minnie _chagiya._ Aku akan terus mencintaimu untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya, sampai tidak ada lagi tahun dihidupku."

* * *

"Nah, nanti pukul 8 tepat, Minnie akan datang. Aku ingin lampunya langsung kau nyalakan, _Hyung._"

Kyuhyun memberikan intruksi kepada Yesung yang sedang bingung menatap beberapa saklar di tangannya. Malam ini, masih di hari satu tahun Kyumin couple, semua member Super Junior sedang sibuk membantu Kyuhyun untuk memberi surprise kepada Sungmin. Dia merencanakan makan malam di pinggir Sungai Han atas usul Donghae.

"Hyukie _Hyung, _Chullie _Hyung, _kalian memang _daebak_! Memasang bunga sedap malam disekeliling meja makanku dan Sungmin nanti! KAU KIRA AKU DAN SUNGMIN KUBURAN?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng, bingung atas sikap para _Hyungdeul_nya yang tidak pernah beres.

Kita lihat saja Teuki dan Siwon yang ditugaskan untuk mendekor meja makan Kyumin dan beberapa lampu yang mengelilingi meja makan itu. Tadinya Kyuhyun bilang kalau nuansanya pink, mengikuti kesukaan kekasih tercintanya. Namun yang terpasang sekarang adalah berwarna putih. Kyuhyun tahu dibalik warna putih ini adalah Leader terkasihnya, tapi _namja _berumur tua itu hanya menimpakan kesalahan kepada Siwon.

Belum lagi Kangin dan Shindong yang ditugaskan untuk memesan makanan dan bir kelas atas. Mereka malah memesan _ddubokki _dan Kimchi di warung langganan mereka. Bir? Mereka lebih memilih soda dan soju yang mereka beli di mart terdekat.

Yesung sendiri ditugaskan untuk memasang lampu dan menyalakannya nanti saat Sungmin datang. _Namja _dengan tingkat ke-_babo _-an yang jauh diatas rata-rata itu malah menjadikan kabel lampu menjadi mainan karet bagi para kura-kuranya.

Ryeowook dan Donghae ditugaskan untuk menjemput Sungmin. Kyuhyun memilih untuk menunggu dan memberikan surprise kepada Sungmin daripada menjemputnya. Membuat Sungmin kesal sedikit kan tidak ada salahnya.

.

Donghae, Ryewook, dan Sungmin sudah berada di dalam mobil. Sungmin sedikit heran, katanya hanya mau ke Sungai Han saja membeli es kacang merah, eh malah mereka menggunakan mobil.

"_Oppa, _kita sebenarnya mau kemana? Sungai Han kan hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari Apartment kita, tidak perlu memutar seperti ini bila menggunakan mobil." Protes Sungmin yang sedang duduk dikursi belakang.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar protes Sungmin, diliriknya Ryeowook yang juga sedang tersenyum.

"Ini malam minggu, banyak _yeoja _yang nanti akan mengerubuti _Oppa _seperti semut bila aku berjalan, Min." Ryeowook menoleh kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk malas.

.

"Kau keluar duluan, Min. Aku dan Wookie harus membereskan CD yang diberantaki olehnya." Donghae berpura-pura sibuk kepada dashboardnya yang sengaja diberantaki Ryeowook.

"Kalian akan menyusul, _ne?_"

Donghae dan Ryeowook mengangguk berbarengan.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati kursi taman. Saat dia duduk, tiba-tiba lampu taman di dekat kursi itu mati dan berubah menjadi lampu berwarna pink yang menyinari tubuhnya sendiri. Sungmin bingung dan melihat sekitar.

"Eh? Kenapa lampu ini? Kenapa tidak ada orang? Ini kan malam minggu, seharusnya banyak orang."

Sungmi segera bangkit dari duduknya. Baru saja dia berdiri, kepalanya sudah terhantam pesawat kertas. Dibukanya pesawat kertas itu dengan kesal,

_Tengok kanan, babo. Kau bisa melihat camp berwarna pink itu kan? Jangan malas gerak!_

Cih. Sungmin membuang kertas itu dengan kasar. _Apa katanya, babo? AISH!_

Segera dia tengokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, dan matanya membulat langsung.

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya, terdapat tenda yang lumayan besar dan tinggi. Tenda itu berwarna pink, namun gelap. Ya, sekelilingnya sangat gelap.

Sungmin memberanikan diri menghampiri tenda berwarna pink menyala itu. Sampai didepan tenda itu, tangannya sudah terjulur mau menyibak kain sebelum lampu di luar tenda itu menyala.

TRING TRING TRING

Lampu-lampu itu menyala satu persatu, menunda kegiatan Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam tenda itu. Dilihatnya lampu yang memutari dia dan tendanya, lampu itu berwarna pink. Senyum terukir di bibir _plum _itu.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk masuk ke dalam tenda itu,

SRET

"Eng?"

Gelap. Tenda itu gelap dan sepertinya lampu tidak akan menyala.

"_Hyung, _Sungmin sudah masuk, kok lampunya tidak menyala sih?" terdengar suara pria berbisik.

"Aish, aku tidak tahu, Kyu. Aku sudah pencet padahal." Sekarang terdengar lagi, tapi sepertinya dari luar tenda.

"Permisi?" Sungmin mencoba mencari handphonenya yang berada didalam tasnya untuk menerangi sekelilingnya.

"KYU!" cahaya dari handphone Sungmin mendapat wajah seorang _namja _yang sedang frustasi kebingungan. Dia berjongkok dan kupingnya menempel di tenda, seperti sedang mencuri dengar dari obrolan orang yang berada di luar tenda.

"M-minnie?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari jongkoknya. Kakinya menendang tenda dan terdengar seperti suara 'BUGH', suara seperti seorang atau dua orang terjatuh.

"Kau yang membuat ini semua?" Tanya Sungmin. Handphonenya tetap dia nyalakan, karna tidak ada lagi penerangan di dalam tenda itu selain dari Handphonenya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Aku mau surprise, eh sepertinya malah mati lampu."

Di minimnya cahaya diantar mereka, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat senyum manis dari bibir Sungmin. Segera menarik Sungmin kepelukannya, melingkari pinggang Sungmin dengan tangannya. Sungmin pun segera menaruh handphonenya di meja makan yang berada didekatnya, tangannya ikut menjulu melingkari leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau cantik, chagi."

"Baru tahu, eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengusap pipi gemuk Sungmin, "Kemarin-kemarin kau terlihat seperti personel SNSD bila memakai make-up. Begini, aku terlihat seperti Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin. Menciumi kulit leher Sungmin yang terekspos karna dia hanya memakai kaos dan sweater.

"Enghh, Kyuhh."

Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya dan melihat Sungmin sedang menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Kau sensitive sekali, _chagi._"

Sungmin menunduk malu dan mempererat pelukan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun. "Daripada menggodaku, lebih baik kau menciumku."

Kyuhyun menyeringai evil. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang lebih 3 cm. "Kau ingin aku menciummu dimana?"

BLUSH

Pipi Sungmin berwarna merah sekarang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, malam ini, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bergairah di mata Sungmin.

"A-apa? Ya, di bibir lah. M-memang di-dimana lagi?" ucap Sungmin terbata-bata. Dia sangat malu.

"Ya kan bisa saja kau ingin aku menciummu di kening atau di pipi mu, _chagiya._"

Kesal, malu, dan merasa dipermainkan. Sungmin segera mendorong tengkuk Kyuhyun ke arahnya. Bibir tebal dan bibir _plum _itu pun menyatu. Saling melumat dan membiarkan rasa cinta mengalir melalui aktivitas itu.

"Ahhh…"

Kyuhyun menggigit lembut bibir bawah Sungmin agar lidahnya bisa masuk dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya didalam bibir Sungmin. Sungmin pun membalas ciuman Kyuhyun yang terkesan sangat hati-hati. tangannya kini mulai mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun saat bibir Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibirnya secara kasar. Kesan hati-hati yang baru dia dapatkan beberapa detik yang lalu, terganti menjadi sangat menuntut. Kyuhyun seperti menuntut lebih dari ciuman ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun pun mulai mengusap-usap tengkuk Sungmin, membuat si empunya tengkuk mendesah perlahan. Saat ciuman Kyuhyun mulai turun ke leher Sungmin, Sungmin segera menarik Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae, chagiya. _Aku…" Kyuhyun seperti tersadar atas apa yang dia lakukan, "Aku terbawa suasana."

Sungmin sendiri masih kaget. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja dia tidak menarik Kyuhyun dari lehernya.

"Lebih baik kita makan, _chagi._" Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Sepertinya kau lupa menaruh makanan disini, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin menahan tawa. Dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan malu dan kesal.

"Ini pasti karena para _Ahjusshi _tua itu. Lampu mati karna mereka, sekarang makanan juga tidak ada. Pasti mereka lupa mengantarkannya." Kalau tidak ada Sungmin dihadapannya, pasti dia sudah menelepon salah satu dari _Hyungdeul_nya itu dan memaki-maki mereka.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Mungkin lebih baik kita mengobrol?" Sungmin mencoba mengubah mood _namjachingu_nya tersebut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kita dansa! Aku punya lagu dansa di handphoneku."

Instrument romantis pun mulai mengalun dari handphone Kyuhyun. "_Shall we dance?"_

Tidak perduli dengan minimnya cahaya, perut kelaparan, hawa dingin yang mulai menganggu, atau suara jangkrik yang ikut mengiringi instrument itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdansa dengan khidmat, saling merasakan hangat dari tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Mencoba mengingat setiap moment dari pagi hari sampai malam ini untuk selalu dikenang.

"_Saranghae, Cho Sungmin._"

"_Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun."_

.

.

Sementara itu di dorm Super Junior lantai 12.

"Pasti _magnae _gila itu akan mengamuk kalau tahu kita memakan semua makan malam dia dan Sungmin." Ryeowook menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan para Hyungnya yang makan dengan brutal.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya dia juga senang kita tinggalkan tanpa cahaya dan makanan disana. Buktinya dia belum keluar dari tenda saat kita tinggalkan, bukan?" ucap Kangin sambil meneguk soju. Ryeowook pun ikut bergabung makan bersama para Hyungnya.

Semua member terlihat berebutan makanan, seperti belum makan enak saja. Namun, ada satu orang yang terus menatap ke luar jendela. Mata sendunya seakan sedang berbicara kesedihan yang dalam. Tatapannya tertuju ke arah Sungai Han yang sedikit terlihat dari letak Apartmentnya yang cukup tinggi. Di pinggir Sungai Han itu, ada sepasang kekasih yang dia berkati kebahagiaannya. Dia mulai berkata dalam hati untuk berjanji menjaga hubungan yang menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Andai saja dia sedang berada di kamarnya, bukan di ruang tengah dan dikelilingi oleh para sahabatnya, mungkin dia sudah menangis. Menyuarakan rasa sakit selama setahun ini.

"Ya Lee Donghae! Cepat kemari! Apa yang kau lihat di luar sana?"

**TBC**

**Anyeoongggggg~~~  
**

**Kembali di chapter yang masih banyak kata2 berbelit dan konflik yang masih pasaran... Tapi konflik sebenarnya di chapter depan! Muahahahahaha *evils laugh*  
**

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat:  
**

**Magnae91, Kim Soo Hyun, MingsWife, Mi137, Cho Kyuri Mappanyuki, Ayachi Casey, MonkeyBunnyFish, SungminLove69yahoo, Vina8402, Sha, Hyugi Lee, Dika, ANAKNYADONGHAE, Myeochanchovy, dan Ynn9779.  
**

**Dan Jeongmal Kamshamnida buat para siders!  
**

**Maaf kalo ngebosenin... Ini gak sampai chapter belasan kok, ya kalau gak ada sekuel muehehehehee.  
**

**BYEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BESIDE LOVE**

**cast:  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE DONGHAE**

**OTHER CAST**

******Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Rate: T**

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih dari satu tahun. Selama satu tahun itu pula, Donghae selalu menemani Sungmin kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Donghae berubah profesi menjadi sahabat sekaligus _Oppa _untuk Sungmin. Dia melakukan itu sangat ikhlas, walaupun dia harus rela setiap hari menahan sakit yang terus mencabik-cabik hatinya.

Kyuhyun pun tidak menaruh rasa curiga pada Donghae. Padahal, dia sangat cemburu kalau _Hyungdeul _atau _dongsaengdeul_nya yang lain mendekati Sungmin. Dia akan marah atau ngambek. Tapi berbeda dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun malah menelfon Donghae untuk menemani Sungmin berbelanja, makan siang, atau membersihkan dorm. Kyuhyun seakan-akan bersikap lebih menyiksa hati Donghae dengan perlahan.

Tuhan memang sepertinya mempunyai maksud lain untuk diri Donghae. Takdir manusia memang sudah dipersiapkan sejak mereka lahir. Mungkin berada diposisi yang sangat menyakitkan seperti ini memang sudah menjadi takdir Donghae.

"_Chagiya, mianhae. _Aku tidak bisa menemanimu membeli makanan. Aku harus ke KBS untuk menggantikan Eunhyuk _Hyung _yang sakit. _Jeongmal mianhae, chagi._"

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan tangannya sekarang. Tangan kirinya memegang setir sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memegang handphone ditelinganya.

"Kau baik sekali, _chagi. _Daripada sendiri, lebih baik kau telfon Hae _Hyung_, seingatku dia seharusnya sudah sampai di _dorm_ karna pemotretan mereka cuma sampai jam 2 siang."

Hari ini seharusnya Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan dan stock makanan untuk di _dorm _Sungmin. Namun ternyata ada jadwal mendadak untuk Kyuhyun, yaitu menjadi MC menggantikan Eunhyuk yang terkilir sewaktu latihan.

Kyuhyun memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin, tangannya pun sibuk mendial beberapa digit angka.

"_Yeoboseyo, _Hae _Hyung._ Kau dimana? Ah, kebetulan sekali. Bisakah kau menemani Sungmin belanja?"

.

.

"Min, kau terlalu banyak mengambil labu."

Kini Donghae dan Sungmin sudah berada di sebuah supermarket. Sungmin sibuk memilih beberapa keperluannya dan Donghae yang sibuk mendorong troly mengikuti Sungmin pergi.

"Ini sehat, _Oppa._ Kau bisa merasakan khasiatnya bila kau makan ini setiap hari." Sungmin menanggapi ucapan Donghae tanpa melirik wajah Donghae, matanya masih tertuju pada paprika yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku bisa mual bila makan itu setiap hari." Donghae sedikit memajukan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, Sungmin yang sedang menaruh beberapa paprika ke dalam troly sedikit menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Kau tampan sekali kalau seperti itu."

DEG

Donghae sedikit tersentak mendengar pujian Sungmin, diliriknya _yeoja _berpakaian kemeja pink ini. Ada semburat merah yang tergambar di pipinya dan pipi Sungmin.

"Aku memang tampan. Kau kemana saja?" tutur Donghae sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu dibutakan oleh _magnae _Super Junior."

SIIINGGG

Jantung Donghae yang sedari tadi terus berdebar, sekarang kosong seperti biasanya. Rasanya dia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri karna menganggap Sungmin sudah tertarik pada dirinya. Jelas-jelas _yeoja _bergigi kelinci ini tidak mungkin memalingkan hatinya dari Kyuhyun.

"Hemmm, _kajja, _Min. Kau sudah selesai kan?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Hyunggggg, jebaaaaaal…."_

_Donghae sedang menggelayut manja di tangan Leeteuk. Sepertinya namja ikan ini sedang meminta sesuatu pada Leadernya._

"_Tidak bisa, Hae. Kau harus datang ke acara premiere itu." Leeteuk mencoba melepas tangan Donghae._

"_Tapi, itu kan tidak terlalu penting, Hyung. Kangin atau Yesung Hyung bisa menggantikan aku." Bujuk Donghae. Matanya mengeluarkan pancaran memohon yang membuat Hyung tertuanya ini takluk._

"_Aish! Sudahlah, kau aku ijinkan menonton film yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu! Aku rasa kau sudah gila, Hae!" Donghae segera memeluk tubuh kurus Leeteuk karna dia diijinkan pergi._

_Sekarang Donghae sudah berada di dalam bioskop. Dia masuk setelah beberapa menit film diputar, penyamaran yang sempurna dan sikap yang normal pun membuat dia tidak menjadi amukan para ELF._

_Matanya berbinar melihat sosok Sungmin di balik layar bioskop itu. Ya, dia memohon kepada Leeteuk untuk membatalkan jadwalnya dan meminta Kangin untuk menggantikannya hanya untuk menonton film yang dibintangi Sungmin. Bukan hanya sekali Donghae memohon dan pergi menonton sendiri, sudah tiga kali dan tiga-tiganya ada film Sungmin._

_Bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin sedang tertawa di film itu. Atau dia tidak pernah lupa untuk berdecak kagum saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang bermain film action_.

.

.

"_Hae, kau darimana?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae memasuki dormnya._

_Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Dia menghampiri namja bertubuh kurus itu dan memperlihatkannya satu karcis bertuliskan 'SECOND CHANCE'. Eunhyuk segera menangkap apa yang dilihatnya._

"_Film Lee Sungmin lagi, eoh?"_

"_Kau benar! Seratus untuk kau!" teriak Donghae sambil menepuk puncak kepala Eunhyuk._

"_Aish, sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu."_

"_Ha? A-aku hanya fansnya saja kok."_

"_Benarkah? Padahal kau punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya loh. Ku dengar dia akan bergabung dengan kita tiga bulan lagi. Dia akan menjadi artis SMEnt. Lagipula, kau dan dia sama-sama artis, mudah bukan?"_

_Donghae terlihat berpikir dan mencerna ucapan Eunhyuk. Kabar kalau Sungmin akan segera bergabung dengan SM Entertainment memang sedang hangat dibicarakan. Semua artis SM sangat menunggu bergabungnya Sungmin. Dan artis SM yang paling menunggu-nunggu datangnya Sungmin adalah namja bermarga Lee ini, bukan Hyukjae, tapi Lee Dong Hae._

_Donghae mengangguk, "Kau benar. Tapi aku hanya fans. Sama seperti aku ke Boa dulu, Hyukkie."_

"_Terserah kau, Hae. Aku mana tahu perasaanmu seperti apa. Tapi ya tadi, kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau punya kesempatan."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Donghae duduk dipinggir ranjangnya sambil membolak-balik buku agendanya. Disana tertempel 4 tiket nonton film-film yang pernah Sungmin bintangi. Disana juga tertempel beberapa poster atau photocard Sungmin. Dia tersenyum kecil, _aku seperti yeoja remaja berumur 14 tahun._

Diingatnya kembali kata-kata Eunyuk. Kini dia tersenyum bertambah lembar dan diselingi tertawa kecil.

"Kau bilang aku punya kesempatan, Hyuk? Aku sudah mengakui kalau aku mencintainya. Tapi kau bisa lihat sekarang, aku bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk memikirkannya."

* * *

"Hyung, aku dan Sungmin ingin makan malam. Kalian mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung dan Donghae. Semua member ada jadwal, kecuali mereka bertiga. Karna Sungmin kebetulan sudah selesai masa promo albumnya, jadi dia terbebas dari jadwal padat selama enam bulan.

Yesung dan Donghae yang memang sudah sangat lapar, dan mengingat Ryeowook yang biasanya menjadi koki sedang ada jadwal. Mereka mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kini mereka berempat sedang berada di restoran yang tidak terlalu mewah namun makanannya sangat enak. Yesung dan Donghae duduk berhadapan dengan Kyumin couple. Donghae sering membuang napas secara pelan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit saat melihat kemesraan pasangan yang ada didepannya. Berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan dia dari kesakitan yang menjadi-jadi. Ini sudah sering terjadi, tapi dia juga bingung. Bukannya terbiasa, malah sakitnya semakin menyiksa.

"Ah, chagiya, kau makan seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. Belepotan kemana-mana." Jari panjang Kyuhyun terulur untuk membersihkan noda di ujung bibir Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya merona merah.

Donghae hanya tersenyum sekilas dan menunduk. Yesung yang berada disebelahnya melihat hal janggal dari diri Donghae.

.

"Hyung, aku dan Sungmin pulang duluan ya. _Bill _sudah aku bayar." Ucap Kyuhyun saat kembali dari meja kasir.

"Mengapa cepat sekali, Kyu? Ini kan masih jam delapan malam." Yesung yang merasa bosan di dorm berinisiatif untuk mengajak ketiga orang ini untuk karaoke. Tapi apa daya lah, mungkin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ingin berduaan. Dia juga melihat Donghae yang sedari tadi diam dan pucat.

"Pulanglah ke dorm, Hyung. Bermain lah bersama kura-kura jadi-jadian mu itu." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan berniat mengajak Sungmin untuk keluar dari restoran. Tapi Sungmin berhenti saat melewati bangku Donghae.

"Hae Oppa, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit? Pulanglah dan beristirahat, ne? Yesung Oppa, cepat bawa Donghae Oppa istirahat." Tutur Sungmin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Donghae tak mampu bersikap apa-apa. Hanya diam menatap mata kelinci yang ada dihadapannya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, "_Gwenchana, Minimin._"

"Ya! Panggilan apa itu, _Hyung? _Aku saja hanya memanggilnya Chagi atau Minnie." Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya, tanda dia sedang kesal.

"Kau ketinggalan jaman. Hae Oppa sudah memanggilku seperti itu sudah lebih dari 6 enam bulan! Kau saja yang tidak kreatif, tidak mencoba untuk mencari nama panggilan untukku." Kini Sungmin yang mencibir kesal karna tingkah _namjachingu_nya itu. Donghae dan Yesung hanya mengernyit heran melihat sepasang kekasih yang berdiri didepannya.

"Baiklah, aku panggil kau _Yeobo _saja!" Kyuhyun merangkul pundak dan mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas.

"Aish! Kau kira aku sudah menjadi istrimu apa?" Sungmin berusaha untuk melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai, "tahun depan kau akan menjadi Nyonya Cho!"

"Terserah kau saja. Teruslah bermimpi. Yesung Oppa, Hae Oppa, aku pulang, ne? Dongsaeng iblis kalian ini harus segera diamankan sebelum membuat gempar sekitarnya. _Anyeong._" Sungmin membungkuk sebelum menarik tangan Kyuhyun pergi. Mereka berbalik dan berdadah-dadah ria ke Yesung dan Donghae.

Yesung melambaikan tangan ke Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu restoran. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar helaan napas dari sebelahnya, "Kau sakit, Hae-ah?"

Donghae hanya menggeleng dan bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Kajja, Hyung. Kita pulang."

* * *

Dimobil, Yesung yang membawa mobil hanya melirik sekilas kearah Donghae yang menatap kosong keluar jendela.

"Hae-ah, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Donghae yang merasa dipanggil hanya menoleh pelan ke arah Hyungnya yang sangat aneh ini. "Tidak ada, Hyung."

"Hyung tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan sepertinya Hyung tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, bukan?" Yesung berbicara tanpa melihat ke arah Donghae. Sepertinya Yesung juga tidak tega melihat wajah Donghae yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Hah. Aku memang selalu gagal bila menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mu, Hyung."

Yesung tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Donghae. Ya, semenjak direstoran tadi, Yesung sudah mencium gelagat aneh dari Donghae saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang bermesraan. Donghae yang selalu terlihat ramai bisa berubah menjadi sosok pendiam saat dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Apa _itu _sangat sakit, Hae?" Tanya Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. "Apa _itu _sangat menyakitimu?"

Donghae hanya diam. Dia bisa saja mengiyakan pertanyaan Yesung, karna memang sebenarnya seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya rasa sakit yang dia rasakan melebihi kata ataupun kalimat di dunia ini.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini? Aku tahu dirimu, Hae-ah. Kau tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat menyakiti hati orang lain, terlebih lagi _dongsaeng_mu sendiri." Yesung mencoba bertanya sedikit lebih jauh tentang perasaan _dongsaeng _tercengengnya ini,

"Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berfikiran untuk menyakiti hati Kyuhyunnie maupun Sungmin, Hyung." Ucap Donghae datar. Matanya masih focus menatap langit malam Seoul. Tanpa bintang, tertutup polusi kendaraan. Mungkin Donghae betah berlama-lama melihat langit itu karna mereka mempunya kesamaan. Sama-sama gelap.

"Bisakah kau berhenti? Jujur, aku tidak melarangmu untuk mencintai Sungmin. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus-terusan seperti ini." Suara Yesung terdengar sangat khawatir. Senyum mulai menghiasi bibir Donghae. Walaupun dia tidak bisa memiliki Sungmin, tapi dia masih memiliki orang-orang seperti Yesung disekitarnya.

"Aku sudah terlanjur berjalan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, Hyung. Bahkan sepertinya aku akan terus berjalan untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya." Tutur Donghae. Mata teduhnya menatap Yesung, mencoba memberikan keyakinan agar Hyungnya ini tidak khawatir.

"Bukan cuma aku yang tahu kalau kau sangat mengidolai Sungmin. Bahkan Siwon dan Eunhyuk pernah bertanya kepadaku apa kau masih mengidolainya setelah kalian berteman sangat dekat. Tapi sepertinya mereka memang tertipu oleh acting tegarmu itu, Hae-ah." Yesung menarik napas dan membuangnya pelan sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "hanya aku yang sadar kalau rasa mengagumi itu sudah berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Benar kan aku?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum mengejek. Mengejek kepada diri sendiri kenapa bisa dia seperti ini. Bahkan Yesung yang terkenal _pabbo _masih bisa mengetahui perasaannya.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, Hae. Ya walau aku tahu kalau kau sudah sangat terluka."

* * *

Saat ini seluruh artis SMEnt sedang mengadakan konser SM TOWN di Tokyo Dome.

"Kyu, bis-"

Donghae menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba saat dia melihat orang yang ingin dia ajak bicara sedang mencium seorang _yeoja _berbalut dress pink. Adegan live _kiss scene _itu baru pertama kali dilihat Donghae selama lebih setahun belakangan ini. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, melangkah mundur atau mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin juga sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangan Donghae disela aktifitas mereka.

Donghae bisa melihat kalau ciuman mereka bertambah panas. Saling memagut dan menukar saliva. Berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi dominant. Tidak terasa air bening mengalir dari mata seorang Lee Donghae. Aktivitas _kissing _dua orang yang ada dihadapannya menjadi kabur karna banyaknya airmata yang ingin jatuh dari mata teduhnya.

Perlahan dia membalikkan badan, menutup pintu secara pelan, dan berjalan menjauhi ruang ganti artis itu.

* * *

"Emhhh…" desah Sungmin disela ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar desahan seksi itu makin melumat kasar bibir _plum _milik _yeojachingu_nya. Ciuman yang awalnya sangat lembut, sudah berubah menjadi ciuman yang kasar dan menuntut. Menuntut untuk lebih jauh.

Kyuhyun kini sudah mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin di meja dekat mereka. Bibir mereka masih tertaut, seakan-akan tidak ada waktu untuk berciuman lagi. Tangan nakal Kyuhyun sudah merambat naik membelai kedua gundukan yang masih tersembunyi di balutan dress pink. Ciumannya pun berjalan mendekati leher putih jenjang milik Sungmin.

"Ahhh… Kyuhhh" Sungmin yang merasakan ada gerakan aneh di dadanya, melepas ciuman mereka dengan terpaksa. "A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang tersadar akan aktivitasnya, langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "AISH! _Mianhae, _Min. _Jeongmal mianhae…_" lirih Kyuhyun seraya memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"_Gwenchana, _Kyu. A-aku…" Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ditangkupkannya pipi tirus Kyuhyun di kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu. Tapi tidak sekarang, tidak hari ini. Aku hanya merasa, belum siap." Pipi Sungmin merona merah. Dia merasa malu karna sudah berkata seperti itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesempatannya, langsung menyeringai. "_Arraseo._ Aku akan menunggu. Pasti kesempatanku akan datang secepatnya." Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dari meja dan menarik tangan Sungmin, mengajak Sungmin keluar dari ruang ganti.

"_Kajja. _Aku rasa yang lain sudah selesai berganti pakaian."

* * *

BRUK

"Hae?"

Yesung kaget saat bertabrakan dengan Donghae. Bukan, dia bukannya kaget karna tiba-tiba tabrakan seperti ini di lorong. Dia kaget melihat banyaknya air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi dongsaengnya.

"_Omona! _Kau kenapa, Hae?" Yesung menarik Donghae ke pelukannya. Mengusap-usap punggun Donghae, berharap bisa sedikit menghilangkan kesedihan dari pemuda itu.

"Hiks… Ra-rasanya, bertambah sakit, _Hyung…" _Donghae makin terisak di pelukan Yesung. Syukurlah tidak ada orang yang lalu lalang di lorong dekat kamar mandi pria ini. Memudahkan Donghae untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya, karna hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang.

"_Uljima, _Hae-ah." Yesung makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Andaikan saja dia bisa mentransfer rasa sakit Donghae ke dirinya, dia rela. Asalkan dia bisa berhenti melihat kesakitan Donghae selama ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yesung melepas pelukannya dari Donghae, memegang lembut bahu Donghae agar _namja _itu tidak jatuh.

Donghae hanya diam. Isakannya sudah berhenti, namun airmata terus mengalir dipipinya. Yesung miris melihat keadaan _dongsaeng_nya ini. Tanpa harus bertanya, Yesung sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang mengakibatkan Donghae seperti ini. Apalagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kedua orang itu memang tidak bersalah, karna mereka memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka menganggap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan baik-baik saja. Tanpa menyadari kalau orang terdekat mereka sangat rapuh saat melihat kedekatan couple itu. Tanpa menyadari kalau ada satu hati yang harus mengalami kejadian ini terus menerus.

"A-aku… sudah tidak kuat, H-hyung…"

"_Uljima_, Hae." Tutur Yesung sebelum kembali memeluk Donghae. Dia tahu kalau Donghae tidak akan mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dia lontarkan, hanya menambah luka saja. Lebih baik dia memberikan kehangatan di tubuh _namja _yang berbeda 2 tahun darinya itu. Memberikan kehangatan di hati Donghae yang sudah hancur tercompang-camping.

* * *

Malam ini semua member super junior sedang berkumpul dikamar Leeteuk dan Donghae sehabis perform di Inkigayo. Mereka semua terlihat lelah dan memilih untuk diam daripada mengomentari penampilan mereka sendiri.

Donghae sendiri sedang duduk menyandar ditembok sambil memejamkan matanya, mengingat kejadian _kiss scene _live antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Semenjak kejadian saat di Tokyo Dome, Donghae memang sudah belajar untuk terbiasa melihat kemesraan kyumin couple itu. Bahkan tidak jarang Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman dari Sungmin didepan wajahnya. Dan lagi, saat dibackstage tadi, Donghae tidak sengaja melihat ciuman panas dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas dan menahan airmatanya.

"Ah, aku ingin kembali ke kamar saja, Hyung." Tutur Kyuhyun, mengembalikan pikiran Donghae yang sudah melayang entah kemana. Kyuhyun sudah beranjak untuk meninggalkan kamar sebelum tangan Leeteuk mengintrupsi niatnya.

"Tetaplah disini. Kita harus tetap berdiskusi kesalahan saat perform tadi." Ucap Leeteuk sambil memperlihatkan senyum angelnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne, Hyung."

.

Mereka terlibat obrolan yang cukup panjang untuk membahas comeback mereka yang tinggal dua bulan lagi. Saking lamanya mereka berbicara, Siwon yang seharusnya pulang kerumahnya malah tertidur nyenyak dikasur Donghae.

"Aish, bagaimana ini? Kau tidur dimana, Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk yang terlihat bingung melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang berkekuatan kuda itu.

"_Gwenchana, _Hyung. Aku bisa tidur di sofa kok." Donghae sudah mengambil selimut cadangannya dan berniat untuk tidur disofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Eh, jangan Hyung. Kau bisa tidur dikamarku. Kasurku kan sangat luas. Cukuplah untuk kita berdua yang kurus." Kyuhyun langsung mendorong Donghae keluar dari dorm lantai 12 dan beralih menuju dorm lantai 11.

Sesampainya dikamar Kyuhyun, Donghae langsung memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Rasa lelah sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung menyalakan laptopnya untuk melanjutkan gamenya yang sempat tertunda tadi pagi.

Sudah pukul 2 pagi, Kyuhyun baru mematikan laptopnya dan berniat untuk tidur. Tapi iPhone berwarna biru milik Donghae membuat jiwa evilnya bangun. Dia berniat untuk mencari photo-photo aib millik Donghae untuk dia perlihatkan ke member SNSD dan f(x).

"Hahaha, ceroboh sekali Donghae Hyung. Membiarkan handphonenya yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia ini tanpa pengawasan." Segera Kyuhyun ambil iPhone Donghae yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Ah, tanpa password pula. Beruntung sekali magnae ini!

Jari Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk mengotak-atik iPhone tersebut. Matanya pun terlihat berbinar-binar saat menemukan photo Donghae sedang tidur, sedang bernarsis ria dikamar mandi, dan sebagainya.

Namun aplikasi message Donghae terasa menggoda untuk Kyuhyun. Jiwa iseng dan tidak-tahu-sopan-santunnya keluar saat melihat ada notification message.

_Ah, dari Yesung Hyung? Untuk apa mereka berkirim-kiriman message? Jarak mereka bahkan tidak lebih dari 10 meter!, _pikir Kyuhyun.

Jempol Kyuhyun menekan tanda message tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba pupil matanya membesar, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan sulit dikontrol. Kemarahan dan kekecewaan merebak hebat didalam pikirannya.

Dengan perasaan tidak percaya, Kyuhyun kembali menaruh iPhone Donghae dimeja nakas. Dia melirik Donghae yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

_Hyung, benarkah? Benarkah kau seperti ini? Bukankah kau selalu mendukungku? Benarkah kau ternyata menyimpan perasaan kepada yeojachingu…dongsaengmu sendiri?_

* * *

Mata Donghae mengerjap-ngerjap pasrah saat sinar matahari perlahan masuk ke dalam retinanya. Dia berusaha untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

_Eh, dimana Kyuhyun? Ah mungkin dia sedang mandi atau sarapan, _batin Donghae.

Satu benda yang selalu dia cari saat bangun tidur adalah iPhonenya. Segera dia mengambil benda tersebut dan mengeceknya.

_Satu pesan dari Yesung Hyung? Kenapa sudah terbuka? Aku tidak merasa membukanya._

From: Jongwoon Hyung

Hae-ah, aku harap kau baik-baik saja saat melihat Kyuhyunnie mencium bibir Sungmin tadi saat dibackstage. Aku tidak bisa memeluk atau memberikan mu support mengingat banyak member disekitar kita saat itu. Hanya satu pesan Hyung, tetaplah tegar. Hyung yakin, sedikit demi sedikit perasaanmu kepada Sungmin akan segera hilang.

Donghae tersenyum manis saat melihat pesan dari Hyung-kepala-besar-nya itu. Rasa hangat mulai menyelimutinya karna mendapat perhatian dari kakaknya.

Namun tiba-tiba dia tersentak.

_Pesan ini sudah dibuka oleh seseorang? Siapa? Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang Kyuhyun!_

Cklek.

Sosok Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki kamar tersebut. Donghae yang masih bingung atas terbukanya pesan itu dibuat bingung lagi atas tatapan dingin Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Keluar, Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun datar, namun berkesan dingin.

"K-kau darimana, Kyu?" Donghae sangat takut bila Kyuhyun tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Aku bilang keluar. Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan musuh dalam selimut." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae seakan-akan Donghae sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Tapi mungkin bagi Kyuhyun, Donghae memang sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Yaitu mencintai _yeojachingu_nya.

"Kau yang membaca pesan dari Yesung Hyung?" Tanya Donghae untuk meyakinkan pikirannya. "Aku bisa jelaskan, Kyu."

"APA YANG INGIN KAU JELASKAN, HYUNG?" bentak Kyuhyun seraya menepis tangan Donghae yang berniat menyentuh pundaknya. Mata Kyuhyun terlihat menyala, tanda bahwa dia sangat marah.

"Kau ingin menjelaskan kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Sungmin? Iya? Ada hubungan apa kalian sebenarnya? Jawab aku Hyung!" Kini bentakan Kyuhyun telah mengundang beberapa member yang tidak ada jadwal. Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook terlihat bingung atas pertengkaran kedua orang ini.

"Ada apa ini, Kyu? Kenapa kau membentak Donghae?" Tanya Yesung seraya masuk ke dalam kamar dan merangkul pundak Donghae. Donghae hanya terdiam sambil menunduk kebawah. Sesuatu yang sangat dia takutkan kini terjadi.

"Seharusnya kau tahu kenapa aku membentak dia. Bukankah kau juga 'menyembunyikan' nya Hyung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek kepada Yesung.

"M-mianhae, Kyu. Jeongmal mianhae.. Sungmin tidak tahu apa-apa." ucap Donghae lirih. Dia tidak ingin hubungan persaudaraan dia dan Kyuhyun hancur hanya karna dia tidak dapat mengontrol perasaannya kepada Sungmin.

"K-kau sudah mengetahuinya, Kyu?" Tanya Yesung terbata-bata. Dia juga sangat takut dan mengkhawatirkan perasaan Donghae. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah melihat sendiri perjuangan Donghae untuk melawan rasa sakitnya saat Sungmin sedang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Jadi aku mohon kalian berdua keluar. Ini kamarku dan aku tidak mau sekamar dan berdekatan dengan orang seperti kalian." Tutur Kyuhyun datar namun dapat membuat Donghae mengeluarkan airmata. Eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun langsung mendorong pria pecinta game itu ke tembok.

"Bicara apa kau? Mereka itu Hyungmu!" Eunhyuk sudah hampir memberikan tinju dimuka Kyuhyun kalau saja Ryeowook tidak menahan tangannya.

"Jangan, Hyung. Kita tidak tahu masalahnya." Ryeowook mencoba memisahkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Eunhyukpun sudah mulai tenang dan memilih duduk dikasur Kyuhyun bersama dengan Yesung yang masih menenangkan Donghae. "Jelaskan padaku dan Ryeowook apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Donghae masih menangis dalam diam, Yesung sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara, hatinya sangat sakit melihat kedua _dongsaeng _kesayangannya ini bertengkar hebat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun diam dan memberikan tatapan dingin ke Donghae.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau keluar, biar aku yang keluar."

Brak!

Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan pintu yang sengaja ditutup kasar.

"Yesung Hyung, tolong ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ryeowook merendahkan dirinya agar bisa memeluk Donghae. Isakan Donghae makin terdengar selepas Kyuhyun dari kamarnya.

Namun, Yesung maupun Donghae sama-sama diam.

* * *

Kyuhyun membunyikan bel dorm Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa. Membuat Sungmin yang sedang membereskan baju-bajunya menjadi kaget dan buru-buru membuka pintu.

Saat Sungmin membuka pintu, terlihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh amarah. Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan membawanya ke ciuman yang sangat panas dan kasar. Sungmin yang tadinya kaget hanya bisa membalas ciuman itu. Dia berpikir, mungkin Kyuhyun sedang kelelahan dan butuh pelampiasan.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam kamar pribadi Sungmin dengan bibir mereka yang masih tertaut. Tangan Sungminpun sudah berada di kepala Kyuhyun, mengacak-acak rambut ikal itu dan sesekali mendesah.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin ke kasur dan langsung menindihnya. Dia melepas ciuman panas mereka dan memandang mata foxy _yeojachingu_nya. Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dari sorot mata Kyuhyun, tidak ada keteduhan seperti biasanya. Sorot mata ini terlihat seperti kesedihan.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tangan halus Sungmin membelai pipi tirus milik Kyuhyun. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Dia masih betah memandang mata Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh dari mata obsidian coklat Kyuhyun, dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang menindih Sungmin, air mata itu langsung jatuh ke pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin segera merangkuh tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap-usap punggung _namjachingu_nya dan mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin bertanya kenapa dan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan Kyuhyun. Untuk rasa penasarannya, biarkan nanti saja Kyuhyun menceritakannya sendiri.

"Ja-jangan pergi dariku, Min…" lirih Kyuhyun di dalam dekapan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum miris, pasti ada yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum getir melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti orang frustasi. Datang tiba-tiba dan 'menyerang'nya tiba-tiba pula. Belum lagi perkataan Kyuhyun, 'Jangan pergi'. Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukan _namja _yang sedang menindihnya. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya berdempatan sempurna dengan sang _namjachingu_. Diusap lembut surai coklat keemasan milik Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya kening dan pipi bergantian.

"Ne. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Bahkan bila kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

* * *

Seminggu setelah terbongkarnya rahasia Donghae, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara atau berdekatan dengan _namja _kelahiran Mokpo itu. Dia memilih diam saat berduaan dengan Donghae atau lebih memilih tidak menganggap Donghae saat mereka sedang senggang.

"Hari ini, kau dan Donghae harus menjadi MC di Sukira, Kyu. Aku dan Yesung Hyung tidak bisa, karna adanya job di SBS." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menyendok nasi di mangkuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau. Suruh Hyukie saja." Tutur Kyuhyun datar. Leeteuk dan Shindong yang ada di meja makan bersamanyapun hanya menghela nafas. _Sampai kapan harus seperti ini?_, pikir mereka.

"Tidak bisa, dia juga harus menjadi MC di salah satu acara."

"Kalau begitu, suruh saja orang itu membawakan radio sendiri." Kyuhyun menyuapkan nasi tanpa mengindahkan tatapan lesu dari orang yang ada disekitarnya. Member yang lainpun memang sudah mengetahui masalah yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Dan merekapun juga sudah tahu kalau ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Donghae tidak pernah berencana untuk merebut Sungmin dari Kyuhyun, tidak seperti yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk. Berharap kalau Leader ini bisa membujuk Kyuhyun untuk mau siaran di Sukira.

"Kyu, bersikaplah professional. Saat kau berada diatas panggung atau didepan fans, bersikaplah kalau kau bahagia. Tapi bila kau di belakang panggung dan melepas atribut keartisanmu, kau boleh berekspresi yang lain."

Kyuhyun diam saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Dia mengehela napas perlahan, "baiklah. Tapi jangan harap kalau Sukira kali ini penuh tawa seperti biasanya."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari meja makannya tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya. Shindong, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook hanya bisa melihat punggung pemuda itu yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

* * *

Malam ini Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang tunggu Sukira, menunggu waktunya mereka siaran. Suasana diam dan canggung sudah menjadi makanan mereka berdua belakangan hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, mereka selalu ramai dan bekerja sama membuat keributan.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah makan?" Donghae mencoba untuk memulai percakapan. Dilihatnya wajah _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya ini yang sedang bermain PSP.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya menganggap pertanyaan Donghae sebagai angin lalu. Matanya tetap focus ke dalam layar yang ada di PSPnya. Donghae tersenyum miris melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ini semua. Dia juga sadar, dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini. Hukuman dibenci oleh _dongsaeng _kesayangannya karna telah mencintai yang bukan haknya.

Selama siaran, Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya berbincang saat mereka sudah on air. Mereka tertawa dan bercanda didepan semua ELF di luar sana dan yang mendengar mereka. Namun saat off air, mereka kembali diam. Ah, lebih tepatnya, Kyuhyun kembali diam dan tidak menganggap Donghae.

.

"Kyu."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini sedang berada di dalam mobil milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sangat merasa lelah, meminta tolong kepada Sungmin untuk menjemputnya di Sukira.

Saat Sungmin datang untuk menjemput, dia melihat Kyuhyun yang fokus pada PSPnya tanpa berniat untuk mengajak ngobrol Donghae yang berada disampingnya. Saat mereka mau pulangpun, hanya Sungmin yang berpamitan.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya malam ini saja Sungmin mencium gelagat tidak beres dari hubungan _namjachingu_nya dan _namja _ yang dia sudah anggap _Oppa._

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Haeppa?" Sungmin menatap sekilas wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan itu lagi, _chagi._ Jangan perlakukan dia seperti _Oppa_mu lagi. Dia bukan _Oppa_mu." Tutur Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun dengan sigap meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Eh? Kenapa berhenti?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin dengan bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Kyu? Bukankah kau dekat dengan Haeppa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan. Dia sudah menganggap Donghae seperti _Oppa_nya. Mana bisa dia berhenti bersikap seperti itu.

Kyuhyun membuang muka. Dia lebih baik menatap jalanan malam Seoul. "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil dia dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah Sungmin. Matanya tersirat kemarahan yang terpendam dan penuntutan, "Dan satu lagi, jauhi dia. Ajak saja _Unniedeul_mu yang lain bila kesepian. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin melongo mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Dia bingung bukan kepalang melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang dingin seperti ini. Apalagi tadi Kyuhyun bilang apa? Jauhi Donghae? Rasanya Sungmin ingin tertawa, mana mungkin Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku serius, Minnie."

DEG

Sungmin menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan dingin. Sungmin segera menyalakan kembali mesin mobil dan berjalan. Menganggap kalau ini semua hanya bercandaan Kyuhyun dan Donghae saja. Dia tidak tahu kalau setan dalam tubuh Kyuhyun sudah keluar untuk menjaganya.

* * *

Sungmin berjalan lunglai di koridor SM Ent. Dia habis menyelesaikan rekaman untuk album ke duanya, dan sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Tubuhnya sangat lelah untuk dibawa pergi membawa mobil sendiri, matanya sudah mengantuk, ah rasanya dia ingin tertidur di lantai dingin ini saja.

Buk.

"Eh?"

Mata foxy itu menangkap sosok yang barusan bertabrakan dengannya.

"Donghae _Oppa_?"

_Namja _itu terdiam menatap sosok yang dia sangat rindukan. Ya, semenjak Kyuhyun mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Sungmin. Donghae berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga jarak antara dia dan Sungmin, bahkan di konser SMTOWN atau reality show pun dia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan _yeoja _yang berada dihadapannya ini seperti dulu.

"Malam-malam begini berada di kantor, sedang apa _Oppa_?" Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Dongae.

"Aku habis bertemu dengan Yunho-ssi. Kau sendiri?" terlihat dari ucapannya kalau Donghae menahan mati-matian untuk bersikap biasa kepada Sungmin.

"Habis rekaman." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya mengabur, keseimbangan tubuhnya pun sudah tidak bisa dia jaga.

"Min! Kau kenapa?" Donghae menahan tubuh Sungmin yang hampir jatuh ke arahnya. Dengan sigap, Donghae memeluk tubuh harum Sungmin agar Sungmin tidak terjatuh.

"Aku pusing…" Sungmin terasa lemas dan menerima pelukan Donghae.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

KYUHYUN POV

Sudah pukul 11 dan Sungmin belum keluar juga dari kantor, kemana bocah itu? Aku berniat menjemputnya setelah mendapat kabar dari Hyerin Noona kalau Sungmin masih berada dikantor untuk menyelesaikan urusan rekamannya. Aku tahu kalau Sungmin mengejar segala target menyanyinya dua bulan ini, karna seingatku, tiga bulan lagi Sungmin harus memulai shooting di Kanada.

Ini sudah semakin larut, aku mulai cemas. Handphone Sungmin juga tidak bisa dihubungin. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan mencarinya, lantai Sungmin itu di lantai 4, jadi aku segera kesana dan tidak memperdulikan beberapa _crew _yang menanyakan kenapa aku berada dikantor jam segini.

Aku mencari Sungmin di koridor rekaman, kemana sih yeoja itu? Jangan-jangan dia tertidur lagi diruang rekaman. Mengingat dia bisa tidur kapan dan dimana saja. Tapi wajah polos saat dia tertidur itu yang membuatku bisa mencintai dia berkali-kali lipat dari hari sebelumnya. Ah, Sungminnieeee~ aku akan menggendongmu dengan piggy back bila kau memang mengantuk malam ini~

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sepasang orang yang sedang berpelukan diujung koridor itu. _Namja _itu seperti memeluk seorang _yeoja _yang sedang berada didekapannya. Lama aku perhatikan karna penasaran, dan akhirnya aku tahu siapa mereka berdua.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

NORMAL POV

Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin yang setengah sadar dari pelukan Donghae, matanya menatap tajam Donghae yang terlihat sangat takut.

BUGH

Satu pukulan telak menghantam wajah Donghae. Tidak puas dengan satu pukulan, Kyuhyun segera melayangkan pukulan lagi untuk Donghae.

"Kyu, berhenti…. Kau salah paham." Sungmin yang sedari tadi sedang pusing, hanya mampu berteriak kecil untuk memberhentikan tindakan Kyuhyun yang memukul Donghae seperti kesetanan.

Kyuhyun berhenti memukuli wajah _Hyung_nya itu dan beralih menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin.

PLAK

Tangan _namja _bermarga Cho itu sukses menampar pipi mulus _yeojachingu_nya. Sungmin refleks memegang pipinya dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku kira hanya Donghae _Hyung _yang mampu mengecewakanku. Ternyata kau sama saja. Kalian sama-sama brengsek."

Kyuhyun segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dia berjalan penuh emosi tanpa memperdulikan tangisan Sungmin dan darah yang mengalir dari wajah Donghae

**TBC**

**Anyeongggggg~~~  
**

**Terimakasih untuk para reviewers yang maaf gak bisa disebutin satu-satu. Maaf banget tapi jangan bosen-bosen reviews ya.. Cuma kalian harapan author untuk melanjutkan ff ini:'D  
**

**Konfliknya udah muncul nih... Tapi konflik batin sebenarnya itu bukan di Donghae nanti... Tapi dimana ya...  
**

**Dua chapter lagi bakal End nih kayaknya. Soalnya author mau bikin ff baru, YAOI! Rated M! Ahahahaha  
**

**Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak sudah meluangka waktu untuk membaca ff membosankan ini dan mereviews:D  
**

**Byeeee~~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**BESIDE LOVE**

**cast:  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE DONGHAE**

**OTHER CAST**

******Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Rate: T**

"_Omona! _Kau kenapa, Minnie-ah?!"

Hyerin langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar karna menangis. Diliriknya Donghae yang berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah babak belur.

"Ada apa ini, Donghae-ssi?!"

Donghae hanya diam dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hyerin yang panic dan Sungmin yang masih menangis didepan pintu Apartment Sungmin.

.

.

Cklek.

Hyerin masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang masih duduk dipinggir tempat tidur sambil memegang Handphonenya.

"Sudah 2 hari kau tidak keluar Apartment. Bahkan aku harus berpikir keras untuk memberikan alasan kepada Soo Man-ssi karna kau tidak memenuhi panggilannya."

Hyerin menaruh semangkuk bubur dan susu cokelat didekat Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin begitu murung dan terlihat bingung. Dia seperti sedang berpikir atau mengingat sesuatu.

"Yesung tadi kesini. Sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tahu? Donghae sakit demam sampai sekarang. Orang yang memukulnya malam itu sangat jahat."

DEG

Sungmin segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hyerin yang sedang membersihkan meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin cerita padaku sekarang apa yang terjadi dua hari lalu?" Hyerin menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk disebelahnya. Dielusnya rambut panjang Sungmin yang terurai.

"Kyuhyun." Suara Sungmin berbisik. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dia datang, memukuli wajah Donghae _Oppa, _menamparku dan bilang, aku dan Donghae _Oppa _brengsek."

Sungmin kembali menitikkan airmatanya. Dia kira airmatanya sudah kering karna semala kemarin dan semalam tadi dia terus menangis. Hyerin yang memang sudah tahu ceritanya dari Yesung segera memeluk artis binaannya tersebut.

"Dia sudah menghubungimu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dipelukan Hyerin. Dia terlalu takut untuk menanyakan apa salahnya kepada Kyuhyun. Dia takut Kyuhyun bersikap kasar sampai menamparnya lagi bila dia menemui Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau di Korea saat ini."

* * *

Di café pinggir jalan, terlihat seorang _namja _sedang duduk. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, namun kosong. Tangannya sedari tadi mengaduk kopi yang ada dihadapannya. Kopi itu masih utuh, tanda si pemilik tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia seperti itu. Tamu café yang melihatnya pun menaruh rasa iba, kenal atau tidak kenal, pasti mereka bisa tahu kalau _namja _itu sedang dilanda masalah yang berat. Beberapa pelayan café pun berbisik-bisik, siapa sebenarnya _namja _bertopi dan bermantel itu. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Sehingga susah dikenali.

Drettt.. Drettt..

Handphone sang _namja _yang berada di atas meja menyala, tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo."

Suaranya terdengar lemah.

"_Kyu, kau dimana? Sudah seminggu ini kau menghilang. Manager Hyung bilang kau sedang ada kegiatan di keluargamu, tapi tadi aku dan Shindong kesana dan kau tidak ada. Bahkan Eomma mu tidak tahu dimana kau berada. Kau dimana, Kyu?"_

_Namja _itu hanya diam mendengar suara dari _Hyung _tertuanya yang berada diseberang sana.

"_Kyu, aku tahu masal-"_

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Dan jangan bersikap kalian tahu semuanya! Kalian hanya mendengar, kalian tidak merasakannya, _Hyung._"

Pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh. Airmatanya telah jatuh menyusuri lekuk pipi tirusnya.

"_Ne, aku memang tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku dan ke 7 Hyungdeul mu yang lain, mau tak mau harus terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan."_

Kyuhyun diam. Mengenaskan?

"_Sejak malam dimana Donghae pulang dengan babak belur, kau tidak terlihat lagi, menghilang. Kau tahu? Ku dengar dari Hyerin Noona, Sungmin tidak mau keluar dari Apartmentnya karna takut melihat kau. Dan entah kau masih peduli atau tidak, Donghae dirawat dirumah sakit Seoul sejak lima hari yang lalu."_

PIP

Leeteuk memutuskan sepihak pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun setelah menjelaskan keadaan pasca Kyuhyun menghilang.

Airmata Kyuhyun makin deras setelah mendengar Sungmin takut bertemu dengannya. Dia sangat merasa bersalah karna menampar Sungmin saat malam itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian, senyum miris terlihat di bibir tebalnya.

"Aku tidak bersalah. Ya, aku tidak bersalah. Mereka yang mengecewakanku."

* * *

"Hae-ah?"

Kepala leader dance muncul dari pintu kamar perawatan sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul.

"Masuklah, Hyuk."

Eunhyuk masuk kedalam kamar rawat Donghae sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastik. "Aku membawa buah-buahan dan beberapa snack."

"Aku tidak boleh makan snack dulu, Hyukkie."

"Bukan untukmu, tapi untukku. Besok aku bebas jadwal, jadi malam ini aku ingin menemanimu."

Eunhyuk segera membereskan barang-barang yang dia bawa di meja dekat sofa. Ternyata dia juga membawa beberapa baju Donghae dan segera dia rapikan di lemari. Donghae tersenyum sendiri melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini, _seperti Eomma saja._

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Eunhyuk menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping tempat tidur Donghae.

"Kau persis seperti Eommaku, bukannya datang melihat keadaanku dulu malah sibuk beres-beres."

"Memangnya kau ingin sekali dilihat keadaannya, _eoh_?" Eunhyuk mengerling menggoda sahabat tampannya ini.

Donghae hanya tertawa melihat tampang Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak menggoda menurutnya. Wajah yang 11:12 dengan monyet itu mampu membuat Donghae tertawa setelah seminggu belakangan ini dia selalu terlihat murung.

"Hahahahahahahaha wajahmu…. Wajah mu lucu sekali, Hyukkie-ah hahahahahaha."

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang melihat wajah Donghae yang sedang tertawa. Terserah dia ejek seperti apapun, dia hanya mau membuat sahabatnya ini senang dan kembali seperti dulu. Kembali seperti Donghae yang ceria dan ramai, bukan Donghae yang dia lihat belakangan tahun ini.

Sudah hampir lima menit Donghae masih tertawa, Eunhyuk yang tadinya senang, akhirnya jengah juga melihat kelakuan Donghae.

PUK

"AISH! _Appo_!" Donghae meringis kesakitan saat kepalanya di pukul dengan keras oleh Eunhyuk.

"Salah sendiri, kau menertawakanku sampai tidak berhenti." Eunhyuk mencibir.

"_Mianhaeeee~~_ Kau tampan sekali kalau sedang kesal seperti itu, Hyukjaeee~" goda Donghae disertai dengan kedipan mata.

"Tsk. Cepatlah sembuh dan pulang ke dorm." Donghae menautkan alisnya ke atas saat mendengar Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Fans sangat merindukanmu. _Hyungdeul _dan _dongsaengdeul_ sangat merindukanmu. Aku pun sangat merindukanmu saat kau mengangguku atau mengerjaiku. Cepat sembuh dan kembali, Hae-ah."

Eunhyuk menunduk, tanpa sadar airmatanya jatuh. Sungguh, dia juga merasa sakit melihat keadaan sekitar. Kyuhyun yang membenci Donghae dan Donghae yang sakit seperti ini. Dia juga tahu, walaupun Donghae tertawa seperti tadi, tapi pasti hatinya masih terluka.

Donghae mengacak-acak rambut coklat Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Aku pasti sembuh, Hyuk. Kau tidak perlu menangis."

Eunhyuk menghapus airmatanya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Di tatapnya wajah _namja _tampan yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya lebih dari 10 tahun ini, Donghae memang tersenyum sangat lembut ke arahnya. Tapi mungkin _namja _ikan ini lupa, matanya bisa berbicara. Bisa mengutarakan apapun yang dia tak mampu utarakan. Dan Eunhyuk bisa melihat itu.

"Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Kibum dan Hangeng _Hyung_. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau dan Kyuhyun di atas panggung."

"Eh?" Donghae terlihat bingung, _apa Kyuhyun belum kembali?_

"Dia belum kembali, Kyu. Dia 'menghilang'."

Donghae membulatkan matanya, "Ini sudah seminggu lebih dan dia belum pulang? Kau tahu dia dimana? Apa manager _Hyung _tahu?"

"Manager _Hyung _bilang kepada public kalau Kyuhyun sedang ada kegiatan bersama keluarganya di pulau pribadi miliknya. Tapi setelah Leeteuk dan Shindong _Hyung _ke rumahnya, dia tidak ada. Aku dan para member tidak tahu dia dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya. Terakhir Leeteuk _Hyung _menelfon, dia bilang kalau suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lemah dan seperti menangis." Jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Aku…" banyak sekali yang dia ingin ungkapkan sekarang saat mendengar keadaan setelah dia masuk ke rumah sakit. Para member memang setiap hari bergantian mengunjunginya, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bercerita situasi saat ini.

"Sudahlah, merasa bersalah dan lari tidak akan membuat semuanya membaik. Mungkin lebih baik kalian bertiga berjauhan untuk sementara."

Donghae tertegun mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dilihatnya wajah sahabatnya dengan bingung. Eunhyuk yang melihat wajah Donghae hanya mampu tersenyum, memberikan semangat dari senyumannya manis.

"Daripada aku lihat kau menangis lagi, lebih baik kita melihat video _yadong_ edisi terbaru, Hae! HAHAHAHA"

* * *

Cklek.

Seorang _namja _tinggi masuk ke dalam dorm. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan terlihat ada bulatan hitam di sekitar matanya. Tubuhnya juga makin kurus, seperti tidak terurus.

"Kyu?"

Semua member yang berada di ruang tv langsung ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara Shindong memanggil nama 'Kyu'.

Sudah dua minggu Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke dorm dan tidak mengikuti kegiatan Super Junior. Orangtua dan _Noona_nya juga tidak diberi kabar.

"Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk segera memeluk tubuh _dongsaeng_ yang sangat dia rindukan. Kyuhyun pun membalas dan mengusap-usap punggung leadernya.

.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau kembali juga." Kangin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah. "Aku mencium suasana damai sepertinya."

"Aku kembali karna ELF. Kalau tidak ada ELF, mungkin selamanya aku memilih menjauhinya."

DEG

Semua member, minus Siwon Donghae yang sedang ada pemotretan, langsung diam mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Mereka kira Kyuhyun sudah mulai memaafkan Donghae dan mulai kembali seperti dulu. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun masih sakit hati atas kejadian yang sebenarnya salah paham itu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau masak, Wookie-ah. Aku dan Shindong akan membeli soju dan snack di bawah. Kita merayakan kembalinya kau, _ne?_" Heechul mencoba mengalihkan suasana mereka yang mendadak dingin.

"Ah, _ne Hyung. _Leeteuk _Hyung _mau kan membantuku?" Ryeowook bangkit dan segera mendorong Leeteuk masuk ke dapur. Sepertinya eternal magnae ini juga tidak suka pada suasana dingin di ruang tengah itu.

Heechul dan Shindong pun sudah keluar dorm. Kangin juga sudah kembali sibuk dengan komputernya.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di tasnya.

'Kyu? Aku boleh masuk?"

Terdengar suara Eunhyuk dari luar pintu.

"Masuk saja, _Hyung._"

Eunhyuk masuk dan segera duduk di bangku meja laptopnya Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu selama ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "sedikit lebih baik dibanding malam itu."

"Donghae merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba diam dari kegiatan memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali bergerak dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Bukan merindukan _yeoja_ itu? Haha"

"Percayalah kepadaku dan dengarkan dia sebentar, Kyu. Kau salah paham."

"Kau bisa keluar kalau sudah tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Hyung. _Aku terlalu lelah untuk membahas ini."

Eunhyuk hanya mampu menatab iba sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Setelah melihat pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup rapat, tubuh Kyuhyun merosot dan punggunya bersandar di kasurnya. Dipeluknya kedua lututnya dan disembunyikan wajahnya disana. Perlahan, air mata mulai jatuh.

Rasa rindunya terhadap Sungmin yang masih berstatus sebagai _yeojachingu_nya, rasa rindunya bermain bersama _Hyung _tersayangnya, namun terselip rasa kecewa yang besar terhadap kedua orang yang sangat dia rindukan.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu setelah malam itu Kyuhyun tidak menghubungi atau menemui Sungmin. Selama dua minggu ini juga dia pergi ke pulau Jeju untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi menurutnya, selama berapapun dia menghilang dan menjauh dari kedua orang itu, tetap saja hatinya masih merasa kecewa.

Pagi ini, semua member terlihat sedang sarapan bersama di lantai 11. Siwon dan Kangin yang menginap di lantai 12 pun ikut sarapan bersama. Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus bicara dan sesekali bercanda dengan Shindong, tidak seperti Donghae yang kembali diam. Dia juga sering mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Itu membuat Donghae semakin diselimuti rasa bersalah.

"Bisakah kita bicara, Kyu?"

Donghae memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di ruang tunggu sehabis perform di MuCore.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kelelahan?" Kyuhyun menatap sinis ke arah Donghae. Di ruang tunggu ini hanya ada mereka berdua, karna para member yang lain sedang bermain di ruang tunggu TVXQ.

"_Jebal._ Aku ingin meluruskan segalanya."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati pintu keluar sebelum tangan Donghae mencegahnya.

"Aku dan Sungmin tidak ada hubungan apapun. Selama ini yang kau lihat tentang hubunganku dan Sungmin, itu memang yang sebenarnya. Tercuali malam dimana aku memeluk Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Dihempaskannya tangan Donghae yang memegang erat lengannya.

"Sudahlah, Donghae-ssi. Aku tidak akan pernah percaya lagi pada kalian."

Cklek.

Kyuhyun keluar dan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian. Kyuhyun keluar tanpa memperdulikan sama sekali penjelasan Donghae. Kembali, _namja _pecinta sepakbola itu menetaskan airmatanya.

"Maafkan _Hyung_, Kyu.."

* * *

Sepulang dari MuCore, Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengunci pintu dan tidak mengindahkan panggilan para member lainnya untuk mengajaknya makan malam.

Dia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ditutup kedua matanya dan mencoba mencerna penjelasan Donghae yang tadi dia dengar. Tapi rasa ego nya terlalu tinggi untuk mempercayai Donghae.

Ingatannya berputar ke kenangannya bersama Sungmin setelah setahun lebih mereka bersama. Kenangan saat melihat wajah Sungmin secara langsung pertama kalinya, menciumnya, memeluknya, mengajaknya berdansa, mendengarnya menyanyi, dan melihatnya menangis.

Kyuhyun sangat merindukan wajah _yeoja _yang sudah tidak dia lihat hampir sebulan ini. Diam-diam dia mencari Sungmin di kantor, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Malam-malamnya selalu dia habiskan untuk memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin. Rasa rindu yang memuncak di dalam jiwanya seakan mematikan rasa kecewanya. Dia sangat ingin memeluk Sungmin yang selalu mengalah kepadanya. Dia sangat ingin mencium Sungmin yang selalu menyiapkan surprise kecil tak terduga disetiap harinya. Dia rindu semua perlakuan yang pernah dia terima dari Sungmin. Namun, dia melepaskan semua itu pada satu malam.

Airmatanya jatuh. Mengalir di pipi tirus yang terlihat pucat. Dia tidak bersuara, namun hatinya berteriak.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyu, kau didalam? Bisakah aku masuk?"

Terdengar suara Siwon dari balik pintu. Segera Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu untuk Hyung terdekatnya.

"_Wae_, Hyung?"

"Aku ingin menemanimu, boleh?" tanpa ijin Siwon sudah masuk dan tiduran di kasur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mendecak sebal melihat kelakuan Hyung nya yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun berniat untuk tidak memperdulikan Siwon dan ingin bermain game di laptopnya.

"Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu." Tutur Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berniat menyalakan laptopnya. "Cerita saja Hyung." Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Membereskan beberapa kabel dan mengambil kaset game.

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang kau, Donghae, dan Sungmin."

Seketika kegiatan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah layar laptopnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Hyung." Kyuhyun menarik ujung bibirnya dengan terpaksa.

"Asal kau tahu. Aku tahu semuanya, bahkan melebihi apa yang kau tahu."

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Siwon, _benarkah?_

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memaafkan Donghae atau minta maaf kepada Sungmin. Aku tahu, kau masih terlalu egois untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi aku mohon, dengarkan aku. Karna kau tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkan Yesung Hyung yang kau anggap menyembunyikan ini semua." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar. Kini dia sudah duduk ditepi kasur sambil menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih memunggunginya. Kyuhyun diam menatap layar laptopnya yang kini sudah gelap karna tidak aktifitas dari pemiliknya. Pandangannya kosong dan membiarkan Siwon bercerita apa saja yang dia tahu.

"Donghae sudah mencintai Sungmin jauh sebelum kau bertemu langsung dengan Sungmin."

DEG

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pengakuan Siwon. Tidak biasanya dia diam seperti ini. Biasanya kalau ada member yang ingin mencampuri urusannya, dia akan membentak dan meninggalkan orang itu. Tapi entah kenapa, Siwon Hyung telah menarik perhatiannya.

"Donghae sering mencari artikel-artikel tentang Sungmin untuk dia simpan di laptopnya. Film-film Sungmin bahkan video-video Sungmin yang ada di youtube pun dia simpan di laptopnya. Donghae sangat mengidolai Sungmin sejak debut film pertama Sungmin. Bukan hanya aku, Yesung Hyung, Leeteuk Hyung bahkan Eunhyuk pun mengetahui itu." Siwon menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Donghae kira itu hanya fans belaka, dia tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebagai fanboy Sungmin sampai pada akhirnya dia tahu, kalau dia menyukai Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun. Dia terlalu larut dalam penuturan Siwon. Setiap kata yang keluar dari ucapan Siwon, dia cerna sebaik-baiknya.

"Donghae sendiri sudah menahan mati-matian perasaannya kepada Sungmin agar dia tidak menyakitimu, Kyu. Dia bahkan rela menjadi teman curhatmu dan Sungmin saat kalian tidak sepaham. Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu?"

Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming. Rasa ego nya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kesalahan.

"Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk merebut Sungmin darimu. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan, Kyu. Aku menjamin dan sepertinya bukan hanya aku, semua member yang tahu pun dapat menjamin itu semua. Bukannya kami membela Donghae lalu memojokkan mu, kami hanya tidak mau kau dan dia terus begini." Siwon berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tangan kekarnya merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan bibirnya memberikan ciuman hangat di puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak salah. Donghae tidak salah. Apalagi Sungmin, dia tidak bersalah."

Hancur sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun, dia merasa lemas dan membiarkan air mata membanjiri pipinya. Bagaimana bisa dia membentak Donghae yang jelas-jelas sudah tersakiti selama ini? Bagaimana bisa dia menampar dan memutuskan Sungmin tanpa penjelasan padahal Sungmin tidak tahu apa-apa?

Kyuhyun terisak dipelukan Siwon. Tanpa menyadari kalau ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari celah pintu.

"Syukurlah, Teukie Hyung. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mau mengerti juga."

"Ne, syukurlah, Kangin-ah."

* * *

Cklek.

Pintu kamar Donghae terbuka tanpa ijin dari pemiliknya. Donghae yang sedang memandang keluar jendela pun terkejut melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Wajah Kyuhyun kusut dan matanya merah. Matanya sirat akan penyesalan dan kesedihan.

Tanpa suara, Kyuhyun merangkuh tubuh Hyungnya yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, Hyung._" Ucap lirih Kyuhyun, matanya kembali mengeluarkan airmata. Dia tidak sanggup bila harus merasakan sakitnya Donghae. Sudah menahan perasaan cinta tiga tahun lamanya, merasa tersakiti setiap dia dan Sungmin bermesraan, dan kemarin dia dijauhi dan tidak dianggap oleh dongsaengnya sendiri.

Donghae tersenyum bahagia dibalik punggung Kyuhyun yang memeluknya. Tangannya pun membalas pelukan dari dongsaengnya yang evil ini. Airmatanya juga keluar karna kelegaan dari hatinya.

"_Uljima, _Kyu. Sudah, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula aku juga yang bersalah dalam masalah ini. Tidak seharusnya aku menyimpan perasaan itu terlalu lama. _Mianhae._"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan memegang bahu Donghae erat.

"Aniyo! Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah karna tidak mau mendengarkan dan memahamimu, Hyung. Aku yang bersalah karna membiarkanmu menahan sakit sendirian." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil menatap sayu karna menahan airmatanya.

Donghae tersenyum. Manis, sangat manis ke Kyuhyun. Kembali dia peluk dongsaengnya itu. "Lupakan, aku tidak apa. Segera temui Sungmin dan minta maaf. Aku tahu kau sudah bertindak yang tidak seharusnya ke Sungmin."

Kyuhyun segera melepas pelukan Donghae dan memukul keningnya sendiri. "_Pabbo _Kyuhyun! Oke, Hyung! Aku harus pergi!"

CUP

Donghae kaget karna Kyuhyun mencium pipinya sebelum dia berlari meninggalkan kamar Donghae. Sedetik kemudian, Donghae kembali berjalan menghampiri jendelanya yang terbuka lebar.

Dia tersenyum damai karna sudah mendapatkan kembali dongsaengnya. Dia akan berjanji akan menjadikan jiwa dan raganya sebagai tameng untuk menyelamatkan hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

_Selamat berjuang, Kyu. Hyung selalu mendoakanmu._

* * *

Kyuhyun berlari tergesa-gesa disepanjang lorong apartment lantai tempat dorm Sungmin berada. Salahkan saja pada lift yang sedang diperbaiki sehingga dia harus berlari dari lantai 12 ke lantai 17 untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin

TING TONG TING TONG

Dia tidak sabar untuk memeluk Sungmin dan meminta maaf. Tidak peduli kalau Sungmin memarahinya atau memukulnya, dia harus melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah sangat dia rindukan sebulan ini.

Cklek.

"Loh? _Nugu?"_

Bukan Sungmin yang ditemui Kyuhyun. Tapi sosok lelaki tua yang berseragam layaknya seorang pelayan. Dia sepertinya bukan orang korea, karna wajahnya terlihat asing.

"Mana Sungmin?!" Kyuhyun agak sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk minta maaf dan kembali ke Sungmin.

"Nona Sungmin?" Pemuda tua itu agak kesusahan karna harus menggunakan logat korea.

"_Ne! Odiega?!I"_

"Nona Sungmin sudah pindah dari sini."

DEG

Kyuhyun membatu mendengar ucapan pemuda tua yang berada dihadapannya.

"Dia tidak memberi tahu saya akan pindah kemana. Tapi saya diutus untuk menjaga dorm ini. Sepertinya dia akan pindah selamanya, dan hanya kembali sesekali. Karna baju dan segala peralatannya sudah dibawa pergi, ikut pindah bersamanya."

Kyuhyun merasa kakinya sangat lemas sehingga dia tersungkur jatuh dihadapan kaki pemuda tua, yang ternyata adalah pelayan Sungmin.

"Aigo! Kau kenapa, Tuan?" Pemuda tua itu segera mengangkut Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dorm dan direbahkannya Kyuhyun di sofa.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun yang sayu sedang melihat ke sekitarnya. Tidak ada foto atau lukisan yang biasa terpajang memenuhi ruang tengah dorm Sungmin. Bahkan warna pink yang mendominasi dorm ini pun sudah dibaluti oleh kain putih. Tanda sudah ditinggali penghuninya.

Sungmin sudah benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum menjelaskan tindakan menampar Sungmin waktu itu.

Mata Kyuhyun terasa berputar. Matanya menjadi sangat berat dan deru nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan.

Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

"Tuan Cho!"

**TBC**

**Anyeoonggggg~~~  
**

**asikkkk makasih bgt buat para readers and reviewers:'D cerita ini gak ada apa-apanya tanpa semangat dari kalian:)  
**

**Maaf ya kalau Kyuhyunnya aku bikin jahat-_- tapi endingnya KYUMIN dong pasti! HAHAHA  
**

**TERIMAKASIH BUAT PARA REVIEWERS YANG BARU NGEREVIEW ATAU DARI DULU UDAH NGEREVIEW:*:*:*  
**

**Byeee~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**BESIDE LOVE**

**cast:  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE DONGHAE**

**OTHER CAST**

******Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Rate: T**

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Kangin, Leeteuk, Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Shindong segera menghampiri dorm Sungmin setelah mendapat telepon dari pelayan Sungmin kalau Kyuhyun pingsan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi pingsan setelah saya sampaikan kalau Nona Sungmin sudah pindah."

Ke enam _namja _yang mengelilingi Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri itu membelalakan matanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sungmin pergi, pantas saja mereka sebulan ini mereka tidak melihat Sungmin.

"Kemana?" Tanya Yesung sambil menghapus keringat yang membasahi wajah _namdongsaeng _kesayangannya itu.

"Saya tidak tahu. _Jeosonghamnida._" Pria itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Eng…"

Kyuhyun menggeliat. _Hyungdeul_nya segera mengambil minum atau memegang erat tangannya.

"Min.."

Kyuhyun belum sadar juga, dia hanya menggeliat resah, keringat makin mengucur dikeningnya. Wajahnya terlihat kalau dia sedang dalam situasi meresahkan.

"Kyu, sadarlah." Leeteuk mengelus sayang pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Matanya masih sayu dan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana Sungmin?" Dia segera duduk dari tidurnya.

"Tenanglah, Kyu." Shindong segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tanya dimana Sungmin?!" Kyuhyun melepas paksa tubuhnya dari Shindong, "Jawab aku _Hyung_!"

"Dia pindah, Kyu." Kangin menenangkan Kyuhyun yang panic sambil memegang kedua bahunya.

Kyuhyun kembali diam. Ternyata Sungmin pindah bukan mimpinya. Sungminnya benar-benar pergi dari sisinya. Dan ini _pure_ pasti karna kesalahan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar menangis dipelukan Ryeowook. "Tenanglah, dia pasti kembali."

* * *

Tiga hari semenjak Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin meninggalkannya, dia masih panik dan mencari-cari dimana Sungmin. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor Sungmin dan Hyerin _Noona_ tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sekarang dia sedang berada di ruang Lee Soo Man-ssi, siapa tahu pemilik SM Entertainment ini tahu dimana kekasihnya.

"Tumben sekali kau kesini, _magnae _Super Junior." Soo Man menyunggikan senyum di wajahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu sibukmu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keberadaan _yeojachingu_ku." Kyuhyun segera _to the point _menyatakan alasannya berkunjung kesini.

Soo Man terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar. Dia sedikit terkejut, dia kitra hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berakhir semenjak Hyerin menemuinya untuk memberitahukan hiatusnya Sungmin dari dunia hiburan KPOP.

"Dia tidak memberi tahumu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Hyerin hanya menemuiku dan bilang kalau Sungmin hiatus sampai kapan juga aku tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun mencoba mencari kebenaran dari mata Soo Man, dan dia menemukannya. Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang tahu dimana Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang ke dorm dalam keadaan tidak bersemangat. Kulit wajahnya yang putih kini semakin pucat.

"Kyu, kemari, kita makan dulu."

Ryeowook yang melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun segera menarik kursi untuk Kyuhyun duduk. Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong yang sudah pulang dari jadwalnya juga sudah bergabung di meja itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, "_gomawo, Hyung._ Aku tidak lapar."

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ryeowook menghela napas panjang setelah melihat evil magnae itu menghilang.

"Tadi pagi dia hanya minum air putih, tadi juga Kangin _Hyung _yang punya jadwal bersamanya bilang kalau dia tidak makan siang. Dan sekarang, dia juga menolak makan malam. Aku takut dia sakit, _Hyungdeul_." Ryeowook terduduk lesu. Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang memang mengetahui itu juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semenjak dia tahu Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun jadi pribadi yang diam. Dia sering mengunci diri di kamar bila para member sedang berkunjung, dia juga sering latihan tanpa mengenal lelah, dan yang paling dikhawatirkan adalah dia tidak mau makanselama tiga hari ini. Kalaupun dia makan, itupun hanya satu atau dua sendok.

* * *

_Yeoja _berdress pink dengan mantel tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi di taman itu. Sendirian, tanpa ada yang menemani. Pandangan semua orang menuju ke arahnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang _yeoja _cantik sendirian di tempat terkenal seperti ini.

"Hmmm.." Dia menghirup segarnya udara pagi di Negara ini. Sungguh beda sekali dengan udara di Negaranya. Bukan karna Negaranya tidak mempunyai udara yang segar, namun karna tidak bisanya dia keluar bebas seperti sekarang.

_Yeoja _itu mengambil dompet dan membukanya. Ada semburat merah di pipinya dan senyuman hangat dibibirnya.

"Kyunie.."

Sungmin, nama _yeoja _itu sedang memejamkan matanya. Sudah sebulan dia pindah ke Negara _fashion _ini, sudah sebulan juga dia melakukan rutinitas yang sama. Pagi hari dia bermain di taman menara Eiffel yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari Apartmentnya, siangnya dia membantu sepupu Hyerin yang punya butik, dan malamnya dia habiskan waktu untuk duduk di balkon Apartmentnya.

Dia melakukan itu semua agar bisa tenang. Agar bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sakit yang menimpanya sebulan lalu. Sungmin tidak berniat untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, dia hanya berniat untuk menjahui _namja _yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya lebih dari setahun itu. Sungmin juga tahu semuanya dari Hyerin. Dia tahu kalau Donghae sebenarnya mencintai dia, dia juga tahu kalau hubungan Kyuhyun dan Donghae sempat renggang karna Donghae ketahuan menyimpan perasaannya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat ke handphonenya. Di home screen handphone itu, terdapat foto seorang _namja _yang sedang merangkul seorang _yeoja_. Mereka tampak bahagia, terlihat dari senyum lebar yang tidak dipaksakan.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menjauhimu, Kyunie?"

Jari-jari lembut Sungmin mulai mengusap-usap foto Kyuhyun dan dia yang ada di home screennya. Perlahan namun pasti, airmatanya kembali jatuh. Banyak rasa yang bergolak didalam hatinya. Antara rindu karna sudah tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebulan ini, rasa sakit karna tuduhan Kyuhyun yang menyatakan dia tidak setia, tapi dia juga masih punya rasa cinta yang besar untuk _namja _penggila game itu.

Sungmin rasa ini sudah cukup dia bermain kucing-kucingan dengan teman-temannya di Korea. Selama ini, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sungmin pindah ke paris. Sunny dan Luna yang sahabat dekatnya di SMEnt juga hanya tahu soal kepindahannya, tidak tahu kemana dia pindah. Sungmin mulai mengdial beberapa digit di handphonenya.

"_Yeoboseyo, _Wookie _Oppa_."

* * *

Ryeowook sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, _pokoknya malam ini Kyuhyun harus makan banyak!_, pikirnya. Tangannya mulai mengetok pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Ryeowook mulai memanggil nama _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Kyu! Buka pintu, Kyu!"

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. Dia kesal karna Kyuhyun belum juga membukakan pintu untuknya setelah dia hampir 5 menit berdiri.

"Dia sudah tidur mungkin, Wookie." Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ryeowook mulai kasian juga dengan eternal magnae ini, berdiri sambil membawa nampan, itu kan pasti pegel sekali.

"Ah, mungkin _Hyung_." Akhirnya Ryeowook kembali ke dapur untuk menaruh kembali makanannya.

Cklek.

Pintu _dorm _terbuka. Terlihat Donghae dan Leeteuk yang masuk tanpa permisi dan segera menghambur ke Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang sedang nonton tv.

"Aish! Bisa tidak sih malam-malam begini kalian tidur nyenyak atau menonton tv didorm kalian sendiri?" Yesung segera mengambil keripiknya yang kini sudah beralih tangan ke Donghae.

"Disana sepi. Shindong _Hyung _sedang siaran, begitu juga dengan Heechul _Hyung_."

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih sibuk di dapur. Meninggalkan ketiga _Hyung_nya yang sedang sibuk berebut channel.

"Sedang apa kau, Wookie?"

Donghae heran melihat Ryeowook yang sedang menatap nampan berisi nasi dan beberapa lauk. Wajah dongsaengnya itu terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau makan tiga hari ini, aku takut dia sakit. Jadi aku sedang memikirkan cara agar dia mau makan malam ini."

"Ke kamarnya saja kalau begitu, kau masuk dan paksa dia makan beberapa suap." Saran Donghae. Sedangkan Ryeowook menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Dia sudah tidur. Tadi aku sudah kesana, namun tidak ada jawaban."

Donghae melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di dapur. Baru pukul 10 malam, tumben sekali Kyuhyun sudah tidur. Malahan ini sangat aneh, dia sangat tahu Kyuhyun, selelah-lelahnya bekerja seharian, Kyuhyun baru bisa tidur kalau sudah pukul 12 malam lewat.

"Kau yakin dia sudah tidur?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, "benar. Coba saja ketuk pintunya."

Donghae segera berjalan menghampiri kamar Kyuhyun. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak, dia takut kalau Kyuhyun kembali stress karna terlalu memikirkan Sungmin.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyu? Kau sudah tidur?"

Masih diam tanpa suara dari dalam. Donghae mencoba lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah tidur, tolong bangun sebentar, Kyu. Aku khawatir."

Donghae agak sedikit menaikkan suaranya, mungkin suaranya terlalu pelan sehingga Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya.

"Kyu!"

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Para member yang sedang di ruang tengah dan Ryeowook yang di dapur pun menghampiri Donghae yang sedang menggedor keras kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ah, Kyuhyun bisa marah kalau dibangunkan seperti itu." Leeteuk menarik Donghae yang masih berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, _Hyung_! Walaupun aku tahu Kyuhyun kalau tidur seperti orang mati, tapi dia akan bangun juga kalau mendengar suara gaduh." Donghae kembali menggedor-gedor kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

BRAK!

Donghae menendang pintu kamar Kyuhyun sampai kenopnya terlepas. Bersyukurlah kepada Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah mengganti kenopnya bertahun-tahun ini.

Kamar itu terlihat gelap, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyalakan lampunya sama sekali. Ke lima _namja _yang berada di depan pintu itu pun masuk dan berharap menemukan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sehat.

Namun, yang mereka dapati hanya Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemas di lantai dekat lemari. Keringat mengucur deras dari wajah _namja _termuda itu. Belum lagi sepertinya nafas dia terengal-engal.

Kyuhyun pingsan.

"KYUHYUN!"

* * *

"Ah, terimakasih, Dok."

Leeteuk membungkukkan badanya setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun. Mereka segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit tanpa berpikir panjang. Kangin, Siwon, Shindong, dan Heechul pun sudah tiba dirumah sakit.

"Apa katanya, _Hyung_?" Kangin berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Leeteuk yang berwajah cemas.

"_Pneumothrax _Kyuhyun kambuh. Kondisi tubuhnya juga menurun karna kelelahan dan asupan gizi yang kurang. Ah, aku merasa gagal menjadi _Hyung_. Hikss…" Leeteuk menangis. Dengan segera Kangin merangkul Leader itu, "Bukan salahmu, _Hyung_. _Uljima._"

Para member juga terlihat shock. Mereka sangat menjauhi kambuhnya penyakit Kyuhyun yang satu itu. Makanya, selama mereka show, Kyuhyun akan diberi satu atau dua lagu dimana dia tidak ikut. Sehingga dia tidak usah menari terlalu berlebihan.

Drrttt… Drrtttt..

Suara handphone mengusik suasana diam di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, semua menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, sang pemilik handphone.

"Permisi, _Hyungdeul_. Aku angkat telfon dulu."

Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar ruangan tunggu. Keningnya mengernyit heran melihat nomor yang memanggilnya, _ini kan nomor luar negeri, siapa?_

Jarinya menekan tombol hijau, kupingnya dia pasang untuk mendengarkan suara dari seberang sana. Sedetik kemudian matanya melebar dan tangannya refleks menutup bibirnya yang berbentuk huruf 'o'.

"S-sungmin?!"

.

.

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu setelah beberapa menit bicara dengan Sungmin. Wajahnya masih kelihatan bingung atas pembicaraan mereka.

FLASHBACK ON

"_Yeoboseyo, Wookie Oppa."_

"_S-sungmin?!"_

"_Ne, ini aku. Apa kabar,Oppa?"_

"_Ah, aku baik. Kau sendiri? Dimana kau saat ini Sungmin-ah?"_

"_Aku berada di Negara lain, hehehe. Mian aku menghilang, aku hanya tidak enak berada di dekat mereka."_

"_Mereka? Donghae Hyung dan Kyuhyun maksudmu?"_

"_Ne, Oppa."_

"_Kabar baik, mereka sudah berbaikan, Min-ah."_

"_Jinjja? Syukurlah, aku sangat senang mendengarnya."_

"_Entahlah kau masih bisa senang atau tidak saat aku memberitahukanmu keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang."_

"_K-kyuhyun? Kenapa dia?"_

"_Sekarang aku dan semua member sedang ada di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun pingsan karna pneumothraxnya kambuh. Dia tidak mau makan sejak dia tahu kau meninggalkannya. Dia menjadi orang yang senang bekerja tanpa istirahat. Bahkan gamenya dia telantarkan."_

"…_.."_

"_Cepatlah pulang atau beri tahu kau ada dimana sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dongsaengku lebih parah keadaannya."_

"_Tapi, apa dia masih…membenciku?"_

"_Pertanyaan bodoh. Buat apa dia sakit-sakitan seperti ini kalau dia membencimu? Jelas dia sangat mencintaimu!"_

"_Aku ada di Paris, Oppa."_

"_MWO?!"_

"_Aku butuh ketenangan."_

"_Akan aku beritahu pada Kyuhyun."_

"_Ne, buat dia mendatangiku, Oppa."_

"_Tanpa kau suruh, dia pasti akan datang kepadamu. Entah dalam keadaan hidup atau mati."_

FLASHBACK OFF

"Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya saat tangan Yesung berkibar-kibar di depan wajahnya. Wajah Yesung yang innocent sudah tepat berada di depannya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Siapa sih yang menelfonmu?"

Ryeowook sedikit bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Pasti akan heboh kalau dia bilang yang menelfon itu Sungmin, tapi dia juga resah harus menyembunyikan keberadaan Sungmin.

"T-temanku, _Hyung_."

Yesung terlihat mengangguk dan tidak menghiraukan ekspresi Ryeowook yang masih panic.

"Kyuhyun sadar!"

Suara Donghae terdengar ke seluruh kuping para member, dengan segera mereka menghampiri kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, mereka hanya diam melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang biasanya sangat ceria sekarang diam seperti enggan untuk bicara.

"Kyu, kau harus makan ya?" Leeteuk mencoba menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pemandangan di luar jendela dari tempat tidurnya.

_Namja _bermarga Cho itu menggeleng lemah. Membuat Leader berhati malaikat itu tak segan-segan untuk menumpahkan airmatanya. Kangin yang melihat _Hyung _kesayangannya menangis, segera merangkul untuk memberikan semangat.

Ryeowook sendiri tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti mayat hidup. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati kasur Kyuhyun dan memberikan sentuhan hangat dengan jari-jarinya di rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencari Sungmin, _eoh?_"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama Sungmin segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook. Matanya masih sayu namun terpancar harapan dari iris obsidian itu.

"Dia ada di Paris."

Para member yang mendengar itu kontan kaget semua. Terlalu jauh Sungmin pergi dari Kyuhyun. Terlalu jauh Sungmin menenangkan dirinya sampai harus pergi ke Paris.

Kyuhyun sendiri air mukanya berubah menjadi shock. Apa begitu inginnya Sungmin pergi darinya sampai _yeoja _yang sangat dia cintai pergi sejauh itu?

"K-kau bercanda, _Hyung_…"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "dia tadi menelfonku menanyakan kabarmu."

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tidurnya, mencoba melepas inpus yang masih tertanam di tangan kirinya. Donghae dan Heechul yang menyadari pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun segera menghentikan _namja _evil itu.

"Kau gila! Kau mau menyusulnya sekarang?!" Heechul membentak sambil memegangi lengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Donghae memeluk erat _dongsaeng _kesayangannya itu.

"Kau harus sembuh dulu.."

Kyuhyun memberontak dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar, "A-aku harus menemuinya… hikss… Aku harus minta maaf.."

"KYU! Jangan seperti anak kecil!"

Bentakan Shindong yang menggelegar membuat Kyuhyun berhenti memberontak. Semua member juga terkejut, Shindong yang biasanya melawak bisa membentak Kyuhyun yang selalu mendapat predikat _magnae-tak-kebal-dibentak_.

"Kau kira kau akan bisa menemukan Sungmin dengan keadaan seperti itu? Jangan bodoh!" Shindong sepertinya mulai jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang kekanakan. Tidak mau makan, menyendiri, dan sekarang memaksakan kesehatannya. Rasa sayang Shindong ke Kyuhyun sebagai _Hyung_ membuatnya harus menyadarkan Kyuhyun, kalau tindakan yang akan diambilnya membahayakan jiwanya.

Siwon pun mulai merangkul pundak Shindong untuk menenangkannya. Sedangkan tangisan Kyuhyun makin menjadi-jadi. Donghae dan Heeculpun mau tak mau harus ikut mengeluarkan air mata sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun, mereka takut Kyuhyun akan berontak lagi. Leeteuk masih setia dipelukan Kangin yang tidak melepasnya sedari tadi. Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Ryeowook pun juga ikut larut di situasi seperti ini.

"Aku mohon, _Hyungdeul_…. Aku mohon… Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin.. hiksss.."

Kyuhyun jarang menangis, bahkan para member tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun menangis selain tentang kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu. Sekarang, air mata itu sudah membasahi pipi dan lengan Donghae-Heechul yang memeluknya.

"Kau harus sembuh baru kau bisa menemui Sungmin. Kau tidak akan menemuinya bila keadaanmu belum membaik, Kyu." Tutur Donghae sambil mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Memberikan ketenangan walau hanya sedikit.

Lama Donghae dan Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun tertidur. Walaupun dia tidur, tapi para member masih bisa melihat air mata yang perlahan jatuh. Seakan-akan di realita dan mimpipun Kyuhyun masih merasa rapuh.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Kangin datang berkunjung untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah membawa laptop dan seperangkat game milik Kyuhyun, kalau saja Kyuhyun bosan, Kyuhyun kan bisa memainkan itu. Dia juga membawa buah-buahan dan baju ganti untuk Kyuhyun.

Namun saat pintu dibuka, pemandangan yang menyedihkan langsung dilihat oleh Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Kangin. Hanya ada satu sumber cahaya di kamar itu, disudut ruangan dan itupun redup. Sepertinya sang penghuni kamar rawat itu memilih untuk tenggelam dalam keredupan. Jendela yang menampilkan kehidupan siang hari Seoul pun ditutup oleh tirai panjang.

"A-aku mohon… hiksss.. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya… _Hyung_, aku mo-mohon…"

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook pun tidak kuasa menahan airmatanya saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Kangin dan Donghae juga diam ditempat tanpa pergerakan apapun.

Kyuhyun meringkuk ditempat tidur sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Wajahnya dia sembunyikan dipelukannya itu. Tubuhnya bergetar dan isakan terdengar. Kangin pun langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, dia merasa gagal menjadi penjaga untuk para _dongsaeng_nya.

"_Uljima, _Kyu… Maafkan _Hyung_…"

Ketiga orang itu pun mendekati Kangin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka bisa melihat lebih jelas, bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar hancur saat ini. Penyakitnya yang kambuh ditambah dengan isakan kepedihan yang lolos dari bibirnya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ikut menangis.

"A-aku… ingin ke Paris, _Hyung_… Aku mohon.." bisik Kyuhyun pelan namun membuat nafas Kangin sesak. Dia tidak tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Lebih baik Kyuhyun mengerjainya tanpa berhenti daripada dia melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti ini.

"_Ne.._ Kau boleh ke Paris besok." Ucap Kangin yang membuat Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya, "_Jinjja?_"

Kangin menoleh ke arah Leeteuk, Leeteukpun mengangguk. Dia kembali menatap mata obsidian coklat yang penuh harap itu, "Kau harus makan dan istirahat yang banyak hari ini. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku dan Donghae akan membelikanmu tiket dan pesan kamar untuk di Paris nanti. Leeteuk _Hyung_ juga akan minta ijin pada Manager. Lalu besok siang, kau bisa pergi ke Paris."

Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh Kangin dengan erat. Dia bersyukur punya _Hyungdeul_ yang masih mengkhawatirkannya dan sayang padanya. "_Jeongmal gomawo, jeongmal gomawo.."_

* * *

Ke sembilan member Super Junior kini sudah berada di Incheon Airport untuk mengantarkan _magnae _mereka ke Negara Eiffel. Penyamaran dan beberapa bodyguard yang ikut menyamarpun memudahkan mereka untuk berkeliaran di Airport.

"Kyu, aku sudah menelfon Sungmin berkali-kali. Namun tidak ada jawaban, aku sungguh tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal. _Mianhae_." Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya didepan Kyuhyun. Sejak keadaan Kyuhyun yang menangis dan memberontak, _namja _hobi masak itu pun gencar untuk menelfon Sungmin hanya untuk menanyakan dimana tepatnya dia tinggal. Tapi sama sekali Sungmin tidak menjawab telefon itu.

"_Gwenchana, Hyung_. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Kyuhyun pun memeluk _Hyung_ yang hanya berbeda 1 tahun darinya, "_Gomawo _sudah memberitahu dimana Sungminku."

"Jaga kesehatanmu disana. Disana sedang hujan salju, jadi aku harap kau tidak nakal untuk membangkitkan penyakitmu lagi." Ucap Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Walaupun Paris tidak selebar China, tapi tetap saja kau tidak akan menemukannya dalam dua tiga hari. Jadi aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Eunhyuk juga memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, "setialah pada Sungminmu. Ku dengar _yeoja _Paris cantik-can- AISH!" belum selesai Eunhyuk bicara, Donghae sudah menarik Eunhyuk dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Membuat gelak tawa bagi yang melihat ekspresi kesal Eunhyuk.

Shindong menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah khawatir, "bukan maksudku untuk melarangmu. Hanya saja aku takut melihatmu terbaring lagi di rumah sakit. Namun sepertinya ini pilihan baik, daripada aku melihatmu di atas panggung namun hati dan pikiranmu terbang ke Paris."

Kyuhyun segera merangkuh tubuh gempal Shindong, "aku bersyukur punya kakak sepertimu."

Sebelum dia masuk ke _boarding gate_, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk memeluk satu-satu _Hyungdeul_nya. Sesekali memberikan kecupan hangat di pipi Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Siwon.

* * *

SUNGMIN POV

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Setelah seharian membantu saudara Hyerin, aku juga harus bermain kucing-kucingan dengan beberapa paparazzi yang sepertinya sudah mencium kehadiranku di Negara ini. Memang, selama aku berada di Paris, belum ada sama sekali yang tahu kalau aku berada disini. Management dan Hyerin memberitahu kepada public kalau aku berada di desa kelahiran untuk berlibur. Tapi aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya sampai ada paparazzi yang menguntitku.

"Min? kau sudah makan?" tanya Hyerin yang melengos masuk tanpa ijin.

"Ya! Walau aku memberitahumu passwordku, bukan berarti kau main masuk saja, Unnie!"

Hyerin hanya tertawa mendengar protesku. Biarkan sajalah lebih baik aku selonjoran di sofa, kaki ku rasanya mau patah karna lari-larian seperti ini. Aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku.

"Berita keberadaanmu di Paris sedang hangat dibicarakan di tv."

"Hem." Aku hanya memberikan tanggapan sekenanya atas ucapan Hyerin yang sepertinya sudah duduk di sofa sebelahku.

"Ku dengar juga sudah sampai ke Korea dan New York."

"Hem." Ya, tadi aku juga melihat berita itu di internet.

"Kau sudah memberitahu salah satu dari _Oppa_mu itu kalau kau ada disini?"

"Hem." Aku memang sudah memberitahu Ryeowook _Oppa_.

"Daritadi kau hanya 'hem' saja, Min-ah."

"Aku lelah. Dan lagipula, kau memberitahu info yang aku sendiri juga tahu." Aku masih memejamkan mataku. Rasanya berat dan bila saja tidak ada Hyerin, mungkin aku sudah pulas tertidur.

"Kalau masalah Kyuhyun vakum satu bulan dari Super Junior, kau tahu?"

DEG

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu masalah itu. Aku memang tahu kalau dia sedang sakit dan dirawat. Tapi apakah sakitnya separah itu sampai dia harus mengambil cuti satu bulan? Aku pun mulai membuka mata dan duduk menghadap Hyerin. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan wajah Hyerin yang sekarang, wajah itu seperti menampilkan tulisan yang berisi 'Aku Tahu Semua, Sungmin Pabbo.'

"D-dia masih sakit?" tanyaku dengan pelan, aku sangat khawatir dengan _namja _yang tidak pernah hilang dari ingatanku walau sudah sebulan lebih tidak bertemu.

Hyerin menggeleng dan meminum jus yang dia pegang dengan santai. Aish, tidak tahukah dia kalau aku sangat penasaran dengan vakumnya Kyuhyun!

"Lalu, k-kemana dia?" tanyaku lagi. Kyuhyun tidak sakit tapi vakum? Itu sungguh sangat aneh bagi Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintai pekerjaannya.

"Dia pergi."

Rasanya seperti pasokan udara di sekelilingku hilang. Nafasku tercekat mendengar jawaban Hyerin.

"Kata Leeteuk dan Donghae, dia pergi. Pergi dari dorm, pergi dari Seoul, pergi dari Korea."

Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan airmata, airmata itu jatuh sempurna dan mendarat di kedua telapak tanganku yang aku tangkupkan. Pikiranku sudah melayang kemana-mana. Banyak persepsi yang kusiapkan di otakku, apakah Kyuhyun sudah menyerah menungguku kembali dan pergi begitu saja?

"K-kemana?" mengucap satu kata saja susah.

"Paris."

"Eh?" mata yang tadinya sedang menangis, sekarang malah terbelalak lebar mendengar jawaban Hyerin. Kyuhyun ke Paris, mau apa?

"Mau apa dia kesini?" tanyaku, kini aku sudah mulai lancar dan hati ku tidak kaget seperti tadi.

"Kau tanya dia mau apa?" Hyerin malah balik bertanya, aku mengangguk dengan cepat, "Tentu saja mencarimu, _Pabbo!_"

Mataku terbuka lebih lebar lagi. Mencariku? Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang membuncah keluar dari tubuhku. Siapa yang tidak senang saat mengetahui kalau _namjachingu_mu sedang mencarimu sampai ke luar negeri segala!

* * *

KYUHYUN POV

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan semalaman, aku bisa sampai juga di Negara indah ini. Tapi ada yang membuat Negara ini lebih indah, ada Sungmin-ku disini.

Aku naik taksi untuk sampai di hotel yang dipesankan oleh Donghae _Hyung_. Tapi jangan kau berpikir aku ingin istirahat, aku hanya menaruh koper dan barang-barangku disana, setelah itu aku akan langsung mencari Sungmin. Manager _Hyung _bilang keberadaan Sungmin sudah tercium para paparazzi, jadi tidak akan sulit mencarinya.

.

Aku sudah sampai di hotel dan sudah mandi. Segera ku bergegas keluar hotel, walaupun ini masih siang, tapi tetap saja hawanya sangat dingin, dan jangan lupakan salju yang turun lebat itu.

"Ukh!"

Sial, aku merasakan sakit di paru-paruku saat aku baru beberapa langkah keluar hotel. Segera ku naikkan masker dan ku kencangkan mantelku, benar kata Shindong _Hyung_, aku bisa mati kalau begini. Tapi demi Sungmin, aku harus kuat!

Sudah jauh aku berjalan namun belum juga menemukan sosok Sungmin. Kata Ryeowook _Hyung_, Sungmin membantu saudara Hyerin _Noona_ di sebuah butik di jalan besar Paris ini. Tapi jalan ini sungguh besar dan ramai sampai aku kesulitan untuk berjalan. Salahkan saja liburan natal yang sedang dinikmati manusia seluruh dunia.

Kruyuk~

Hem. Aku merasakan perutku lapar karna belum diisi apapun dari semalam. Sepertinya aku harus mencari restoran korea disini, beruntung karna aku selalu membawa iPad kemanapun dan dalam keadaan apapun. Memudahkan aku untuk mencari restoran korea didekat sini.

Disinilah aku, disebuah warung kecil namun ramai. Tidak sedikit bule local yang makan disini, tapi tidak sedikit juga orang yang sepertinya berkebangsaan sama denganku. Maka dari itu, aku makin menaikkan masker dan menurunkan topi ku untuk mencegah supaya aku dikenali.

NORMAL POV

"UKH!"

Baru beberapa suap ramen itu masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun, dia sudah tersedak dan memegang erat dadanya. Paru-paru nya terasa sesak dan membuat dia sulit untuk bernapas. Beberapa pelayan menghampirinya dan menanyai keadaannya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mencoba bersikap normal walau nafasnya sangat sulit diatur. Saat dirasa sudah lumayan pulih, Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengeluarkan beberapa dolar sebelum dia keluar restoran.

Dia berjalan keluar restoran tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dan sepertinya dia tidak mendengar beberapa obrolan singkat di antara pelayan yang tadi sempat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalinya, dia seperti Kyuhyun Super Junior."

"Apa iya? Wajahnya sangat pucat dan tirus, lagipula dia seperti karyawan yang baru saja dipecat. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang tidak diurus."

"Tapi mereka sangat mirip."

* * *

Sungmin menyibak tirai yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hari ini dia telat bangun karna sibuk memikirkan Kyuhyun yang mungkin sekarang sedang berada satu Negara dengannya.

Dia memperhatikan jalanan kota Paris dari jendelanya, berharap menemukan sosok Kyuhyun walau itu tidak mungkin.

"Kyu, cepatlah kemari."

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai ke kamar hotelnya. Semenjak dari restoran, dia menunda mencari Sungmin dan menuju hotelnya. Mungkin benar kata para _Hyungdeul_nya, penyakitnya ini bisa sangat membahayakan.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Melepas rasa lelah dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang masih mendera di pernapasannya.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Baru saja dia ingin terlelap dalam tidur, handphone yang tepat berada di sebelah kupingnya berbunyi. Dengan malas dia melihat layar handphonenya yang tertulis 'Donghae _Hyung_'

"Yeoboseyo.."

"_Yeoboseyo Kyu! Kau sudah sampai?"_

"Sudah, _Hyung_. Tadi pagi."

"_Syukurlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu."_

"Ya, aku tadi sedang menikmati istirahat sebelum ada _namja _pecinta ikan yang menelfonku."

"_Ya! Bersyukurlah karna masih ada Hyungdeul yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalau begitu, kututup ya. Harus perform di Mnet. Bye."_

PIIP

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas, _dia yang mengganggu dan dia juga yang mematikan._

Kyuhyun tidak beringsut tidur lagi, namun dia berjalan dan berhenti didepan jendela lebar yang memperlihatkan suasana jalanan Paris. Matanya seperti mencari sesuatu di balik suasana Paris dari kamarnya. Berharap menemukan satu titik yang dia cari dan dia rindukan. Terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan hal dulu dimana dia menyakiti seseorang dan membuat dia kehilangan orang itu. Hatinya tercekat, tanpa sadar cairan bening itu lolos dari matanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Tunggu aku, Min."

**TBC**

**Anyeooongggg~  
**

**Maaf ya kalau ada yang kurang srek sama chapter kemarin:( Iya juga sih,stelah dibaca lagi kok kayak memojokkan Kyuhyun ya? tapi gapapalah sekalikali dipojokkan, daripada dia mojok mulu sama suami author aka sungmin oppa *plak. Mianhae yaa :')  
**

**Trus juga ada yang nanya tentang drama di chapter 1, alasan author gak masukin ceritanya karna nanti panjangan drama mereka daripada cerita aslinya-_-  
**

**trus buat yang emosinya terkuras, nangis, bahagia, dan lain lain... Author bahagia sekali:'D  
**

**jangan bosen buat baca fanfict ini ya.. gomawo buat segala reviews kalian, mianhae buat kesalahan cerita yang gak kena dihati kalian.  
**

**Byeeeee~~~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**BESIDE LOVE**

**cast:  
**

**LEE SUNGMIN  
**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE DONGHAE**

**OTHER CAST**

******Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Rate: T**

"Sungmin, kau mau aku antar ke butik tidak?"

Hyerin memunculkan wajahnya dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin. Lagi-lagi dia masuk Apartment tanpa ijin. Memang, di Paris, Sungmin tinggal sendiri karna Hyerin tinggal bersama saudaranya yang masih satu gedung Apartment dengan Sungmin, namun hanya berbeda lantai.

Sungmin masih mematut dirinya di cermin. Memoleskan bedak tipis ke wajahnya. Menambah bersinarnya dia di hari ini.

"Tidak usah, aku naik mobilku saja." Tolak halus Sungmin. Dia mengambil tas dan mendorong Hyerin, "ayo temani aku sarapan."

Kini Sungmin dan Hyerin sedang menikmati sandwich buatan Sungmin di meja makan. Beberapa menit mereka hanya diam dan menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Dia sudah datang?" tanya Hyerin mengusik suasana diam.

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Tsk. Kyuhyun."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil melanjutkan makanannya. Dia bersikap tidak terlalu peduli, tapi dalam hatinya, dia sangat khawatir dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Hah. Aku khawatir, _namja _itu lemah dan dalam keadaan tidak sehat pula. Suasana di luar juga sedang salju, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Hyerin membuat Sungmin memberhentikan sarapannya. Astaga, Sungmin lupa kalau Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Sangat tidak sehat malah. Kyuhyun alergi dingin kalau sudah menyangkut _pneumothrax_nya, dan lihat suasana diluar, bersalju! Ini sudah dua hari semenjak Kyuhyun tiba di Paris namun Kyuhyun belum juga menemukannya, kekhawatiran Sungmin makin menjadi-jadi saat tadi malam dia menelfon Ryeowook dan bilang kalau sehari kemarin Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengabarkan para _Hyung_nya di Korea.

"Kenapa berhenti makan?" Hyerin mengernyit heran.

"_Ani. _Hanya saja..."

"Haha, sudahlah. Aku tahu kau mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Aku juga begitu. Namun yang bisa kau lakukan hanya duduk tenang dan menunggu dia menjemputmu." tutur Hyerin dan kembali melahap makanannya. Dia sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya saat melirik wajah Sungmin yang menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

'_Apa aku harus duduk diruang hangat seperti ini sedangkan Kyuhyun harus diluar sana kedinginan hanya untuk mencariku? Kyuhyunie, odiega?...'_

Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan sarapannya yang belum habis dan Hyerin yang masih duduk manis. Dia mengambil kunci mobil dan tasnya, berjalan cepat setengah berlari ke arah pintu Apartment.

"Aku mencari Kyuhyun!"

Brak!

Hyerin tersenyum manis melihat kepergian Sungmin yang tergesa-gesa. Dia meminum kopi hangatnya. Sejujurnya, dia tahu dimana Kyuhyun berada, karna Donghae sudah memberitahu dimana Kyuhyun menginap selama dua hari ini. Tapi dia merahasiakannya dan meminta kepada para member Super Junior untuk merahasiakannya juga dari Sungmin. Hyerin juga sering melihat Kyuhyun keluar hotel dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat, bahkan sepertinya memaksa untuk terus berjalan. Tapi dia juga tahu kalau dia memunculkan sosoknya didepan Kyuhyun, pasti dengan mudah Kyuhyun sudah bertemu dengan Sungmin. Karna itu, dia hanya mengawasi Kyuhyun dan berharap Kyuhyun masih kuat mencari Sungmin ditengah kondisinya seperti itu.

"Ini akan benar-benar menjadi Drama Romance. Aku jadi tidak sabar."

* * *

Kyuhyun melanjutkan pencariannya di hari ketiga. Dia menyusuri kembali jalanan paris yang sangat besar ini. Salju tetap turun sedikit demi sedikit mengenai mantel tebalnya. Walau tubuh kurusnya sudah tertutupi sempurna oleh mantel berbulu itu, tetap saja hawa dingin seakan menusuk-nusuk tulangnya.

"_Look that! Lee Sungmin!"_

Sontak Kyuhyun menengok ke arah dua orang bule local yang sedang berdiri di depan etalase sebuah toko elektronik. Bukan, dia tidak tertarik dengan dua orang itu, dia tertarik dengan apa yang tadi di teriaki oleh orang itu.

Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yakin dia tidak salah mendengar, walaupun tubuhnya menggigil dan gertak giginya lumayan terdengar, namun dia sangat yakin, orang itu meneriaki nama Lee Sungmin, meneriaki nama seseorang yang sudah membuatnya berjalan sejauh ini.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dua orang itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat yang ditayangkan televise di hadapannya. Seorang _yeoja _yang sedang masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung Apartment dengan tergesa-gesa. Walaupun wanita itu memakai mantel tebal dan masker, dia tidak akan salah mengenali. _Yeoja _itu Lee Sungmin.

Dengan bermodalkan bahasa inggris yang pas-pasan, Kyuhyun menanyakan dimana letak Apartment itu. Setelah dia tahu, segera dia langkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju rumah hangatnya, Sungmin.

"UKH! Aish, _jinjja_!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati saat merasakan paru-parunya sesak dan sangat sakit. Tangan kanannya memegang dadanya sedangkan tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya yang terus-terusan batuk. Jalannya sudah tertatih-tatih, ingin rasanya dia duduk sebentar dan beristirahat. Namun pikiran itu segera dia hapuskan, dia tidak ingin ditinggal Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya.

Matanya seperti bersinar saat melihat gedung menjulang tinggi.

"M-min.. _I got you._"

* * *

Cklek.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam Apartmentnya dengan langkah lemas. Sudah kemana-mana dia mencari Kyuhyun namun belum juga _namja _itu muncul dihadapannya. Dia berencana untuk pulang dulu dan pergi mencari Kyuhyun ke tempat-tempat yang mungkin akan dituju Kyuhyun.

"Kau dimana sih, Kyu?"

_Yeoja _bergigi kelinci itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur king size miliknya. Tangannya mengurut keningnya untuk meredakan pusing yang melanda kepalanya.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Tsk."

Baru saja dia akan tertidur lelap, suara bel terdengar memekakan telinga. Dia berdiri malas dan menghampiri pintu Apartmentnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pintu Apartment itu.

"Hyerin?"

Sosok Hyerin berdiri di depan pintu Apartment Sungmin sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastic. "Hai, aku membawa makanan untuk makan malam. Aku tahu kau lelah mencari _namja _iblis itu kan?"

Tanpa seijin dari Sungmin, Hyerin sudah nyelonong masuk dan menuju ke dapur. Sungmin yang melihat kelakuan _Eonnie _nya itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Dia berniat untuk menutup pintunya sebelum ada sesosok _namja _berdiri di ujung lorong. Siluet _namja _dari kejauhan itu membuat Sungmin membatu. Dia tetap menatap ke arah pemuda itu yang sekarang dengan perlahan menuju ke arahnya.

"K-kyu?"

Kyuhyun berhenti beberapa meter dari Sungmin. Dia sendiri juga tidak percaya akan menemukan Sungmin hari ini. Dia pikir harus menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari lebih lama untuk menemukan hatinya yang hilang. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling pandang, melihat wajah satu sama lain yang saling mereka rindukan.

GREP

Sungmin berlari menuju Kyuhyun dan segera merengkuh _namja _itu ke dalam pelukannya. Matanya tidak dapat menahan lebih banyak lagi air mata yang akan siap keluar, dia menangis bahagia saat melihat Kyuhyun. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, rasa sakit di paru-parunya seakan meluap keluar saat melihat Sungmin, apalagi sekarang dia sedang berada di dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"A-aku menemukanmu, S-sungmin.. hhh." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar menahan sakit yang makin mendera dadanya. Dilepasnya pelukan Sungmin, ditangkupkannya kedua pipi merona itu di kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku, hhh menemukanmu…"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, memejamkan mata dan merasakan debaran jantung yang mulai tak beraturan. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin akan menciumnya, hanya tersenyum simpul dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba melupakan rasa sesak di pernapasannya. Andai saja tangan Sungmin tidak terjulur ke lehernya, mungkin Sungmin akan menyadari kakinya yang limbung.

_Ku mohon, bertahanlah sebentar lagi tubuhku.. Ku mohon, jangan jatuh.._

Namun sepertinya takdir belum bisa mempertemukan dua buah bibir yang saling merindukan itu..

BRUK

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka akan menyatu, tubuh _namja _kurus itu terjatuh dari pelukan Sungmin. Tergeletak lemas di atas karpet lantai.

"KYU!"

_Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini?_

* * *

_"Demi Tuhan, kalau aku bisa kesana sekarang. Aku pasti sudah berada di pesawat, Sungmin-ah"_

__Suara Leeteuk terdengar sangat panik dari seberang sana. Sungmin memang sengaja memberitahu para _Hyungnya _Kyuhyun atas keadaan _magnae _mereka yang satu-satunya itu.

"Kyuhyun sedang ditangani, _Oppa_. Kita hanya bisa berdoa."

_"Ne, kau benar. Hahhh aku harus berangkat karna ada job. Gomawo sudah memberitahuku, Sungmin-ah."_

__"Chonma, _Oppa_."

_"Sungmin-ah.. Jaga Kyuhyun, ne?"_

"Pasti, _Oppa_."

Cklek.

Tidak lama dari berakhirnya pembicaraan Sungmin dan Leeteuk melalui telefon, seorang Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tempat Kyuhyun tadi masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang Dokter. Nada suaranya penuh kepanikan.

"Pasien sepertinya penderita _pneumothrax _akut. Sudah seharusnya penderita _pneumothrax_ dijauhkan dari rasa lelah dan kedinginan. Dan sepertinya juga pasien terlalu lama berada di keadaan bersalju seperti diluar…" tutur sang Dokter dan memperhatikan wajah Sungmin maupun Hyerin yang panik, "tenanglah, dia tidak apa-apa. Biarkan dia beristirahat sejenak."

Senyum langsung terkembang di bibir tipis Sungmin. Rasa khawatirnya seperti terbang entah kemana, "sudah bisa dikunjungi, Dok?"

.

.

Cklek.

Sungmin membuka dengan perlahan pintu kamar inap Kyuhyun. Bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman indah saat melihat pemuda yang selama ini dia rindukan sedang tertidur di kasur itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Dengan lembut Sungmin membungkukkan wajahnya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Jarak antara wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi, Sungmin bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang berat.

CHU

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin, rasa rindu itu sudah terlanjur menggunung, kerinduan yang membuatnya memulai ciuman dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

Tidak puas hanya menempel, Sungmin mulai menjilat dan menghisap bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Walaupun tak ada balasan, itu bisa membuat Sungmin bahagia. Tanpa sadar air matanya perlahan jatuh mengenai wajah Kyuhyun yang berada dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar karna ada pergerakan aneh dibibirnya dan merasa ada sesuatu basah yang mengenai pipinya, segera membuka matanya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum dan menutup matanya lagi. Mencoba membalas ciuman hangat yang diberikan Sungmin kepada dirinya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, dia juga merasakan rasa rindu yang hampir mematikan dirinya sendiri. Sentuhan bibir Sungmin di bibirnya sudah cukup mewakili segala pertanyaan apakah Sungmin masih menginginkan dirinya apa tidak.

Kehabisan oksigen membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman panjang mereka. Wajah Sungmin merona hebat saat melihat senyuman jahil dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Mencuri ciuman. Dasar kelinci nakal." Goda Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Sungminpun segera memeluk Kyuhyun, tubuh kurus yang sangat dia rindukan selama sebulan ini.

"_Mianhae_." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Dia berusaha duduk namun Sungmin segera mencegahnya, "beristirahatlah dulu."

"_Mianhae _karna menamparmu tanpa mendengar penjelasanmu, Min." tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menyentuh kedua bongkahan pipi yang mulus tanpa cacat, dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kedua pipi itu.

"_Mianhae _karna menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak.." Kyuhyun menunduk, dia takut Sungmin akan melihat matanya yang sekarang sudah menetaskan air mata. Dia takut Sungmin akan menyangkanya sebagai lelaki yang lemah.

Sungmin segera merangkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Melingkari kedua bahu Kyuhyun yang mulai bergetar dengan kedua lengan mungilnya. Memberikan sentuhan yang selama ini sangat Kyuhyun rindukan.

"Sungguh, aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya, Kyu." Tutur Sungmin. Dia juga tidak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya karna dapat memeluk kembali _namja _yang sangat dia cintai.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin dan berusaha untuk duduk, untuk saat ini Sungmin membiarkannya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Mata obsidian coklat dan mata foxy itu bertemu, pancaran dari kedua mata itu seakan mengisyaratkan kedua hati yang saling menahan rindu. Untuk sesaat, mereka hanya membiarkan deru nafas mereka yang menguasai kesunyian ruang perawatan, mereka terlalu larut memandangi wajah yang sudah lama mereka tidak lihat, wajah yang selalu menemani bunga-bunga tidur mereka selama ini.

"_Saranghae_, _Lee Sungmin._"

"_Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun."_

* * *

"Ya! Kau harus makan sayuran ini agar cepat kembali ke asalmu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Teriakan Sungmin menggema di seluruh pelosok di ruangan perawatan VIP milik Kyuhyun. Sudah lima hari Kyuhyun dirawat dan keadaannya semakin membaik walau dia tetap harus menjalankan terapi sementara karna terlalu lemahnya paru-parunya. Selama lima hari ini juga Sungmin tidak pulang ke apartmentnya, dia selalu menemani Kyuhyun pagi siang malam. Kyuhyun juga mengeluarkan sikap posesifnya, mungkin takut Sungminnya akan menghilang lagi.

"_Shireo_! Kau saja yang makan! Sampai dunia ini berganti menjadi dunia starcraft, aku tetap tidak akan makan makanan berwarna hijau itu!"

Suster yang sedang mengecek infus Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kedua sejoli ini bertengkar hanya karna sayuran. Well, ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi selama lima hari ini dan tepatnya saat jam makan Kyuhyun, suara-suara teriakan ini akan terdengar.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau makan, tapi aku yakin setahun atau dua tahun lagi wajahmu akan berubah menjadi seperti monster yang ada di game mu itu!"

Sungmin menaruh kasar piring makan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi di pegangnya di sebelah kasur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang seharusnya makan malah memainkan PSP kesayangannya, tidak memperdulikan Sungmin yang setia berdiri untuk memaksanya makan, hanya berteriak menolak tanpa melihat Sungmin.

"Yaa! Kau mendoakanku berubah menjadi jelek, hah? _Yeojachingu _seperti apa kau? Tidak mau punya _namjachingu_ yang tampan hah?" Kyuhyun berteriak lagi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar PSPnya. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal dan duduk di sofa dekat jendela.

"Jelas aku ingin punya _namjachingu _yang tampan. Tapi kau kan tidak tampan, ah… aku ingat, Donghae _Oppa _kan menyukai sayuran, bagaimana ka-"

"_ANDWAE!_ Kau ingin penyakit aku kambuh lagi hah?! Sini, suapi aku! Aku ingin makan sayuran-sayuran itu!" Kyuhyun memotong omongan Sungmin saat dia merasa kalau ujung pembicaraan Sungmin pasti hanyalah akan memojokkan dia saja. Sungmin yang merasa rencananya berhasil langsung tersenyum senang dan beranjak untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Anak baik, kalau begini kan kau akan selalu tampan." Sungmin menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi dan sesuatu yang berwarna hijau ke depan mulut Kyuhyun. _Namja _pecinta salju itu dengan sangat terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makanan itu dengan cepat.

Cklek.

"Hyerin?"

Hyerin, manager Sungmin, masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa dan muka yang panic. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, sepertinya dia berlari ke sini.

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin menaruh piring makan Kyuhyun ke meja sebelah kasur saat melihat Hyorin datang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin protes karna Sungmin terlalu banyak memasukan sayuran ke dalam suapannya, jadi ikut bingung.

"S-sungmin.." Hyerin berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Kau harus ke New York," Hyerin menarik nafas perlahan dan membuangnya, "besok."

"MWO?!" teriak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

* * *

**TBC**

**Aishhhhh Mianhaeeeeee karna lama update...  
**

**trus sekalinya update malah dikit banget... karna aku ngerasa makin lama, ff ini makin gak bagus ya:|  
**

**Thanks untuk para reviewers yang masih semangat banget buat nyemangatin aku!  
**

**BYEEEE  
**


End file.
